A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth’s Tale
by moonbunny77
Summary: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SMLOTR Xover; WIP.
1. Chapter 1: The Tale Begins

A PITTED ASTEROID ORBITING THE EARTH'S TALE

Chapter 1: The Tale Begins

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover… and perhaps a bit stereotypical?

SUMMARY: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SM/LOTR Xover

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (quite long, appreciated if read, but no obligations)

Greetings all! This is a Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover. I hope it pleases many and that my writing style is appreciated. I'd like to set some ground 'rules' if you will.

First off, the fact that you read these blurbs before stories is amazing enough and I heartily praise you for doing so. You truly are a devoted reader. And hopefully these blurbs will be far and few between!

Second, I welcome all types of reviews, even flames for it is at my discretion to take it or not. If of course your commentary is utterly absurd, I can point and laugh hysterically at the idiocy of the aforementioned review. But the fact that my story elicited such a response will definitely be taken into account as that is good to know. Constructive criticism however is highly appreciated. In fact the 'worst' reviews, and I say this as humbly as possible, are those that needlessly praise the writing, for each of us has some flaw and everything can be improved upon one more time.

Thirdly I have an idea of the pairings although it may certainly change depending on response.

Fourth, I must emphasize the fact that I will NOT update unless I get enough reviews that match the amount of work I put into the latest chapter. Reader response is purely the reason I write a story as it goes. Otherwise, I'd write it all first and then post it! (duh!)

Fifth, I will respond to avid reviewers, regardless of whether its in praise of my writing or not (I highly doubt that =])

Sixth, feel free to skip author's notes, as I do most of the time and go straight to the story as they usually will only concern reviewers. If something is important however, you will know.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. I bow down profusely to the genius of Naeko Takeuchi and JRR Tolkien for they are true pioneers of our time. Furthermore, there is no point in suing me as all I have are these two pennies I've been rubbing together for good luck with this story.

*Insert dramatic flourish and swish of an imaginary cape* I give you THE STORY: *Insert theatrical music and sweeping exit, courtesy of imaginary cape*

A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale

Chapter 1: The Tale Begins

*Flash_* Hair the color of sunlight streamed behind the little girl as she ran across the garden and into the forest, in a fit of giggles. She wore a white frock, patterned with little white daises, the same which adorned the peculiar meatball headed pigtails on her head. Spotting a clearing ahead, the child ran towards it, away from the voice that called her back, "Little One? Where are you dear? It's time to come home my little bunny," called out a soft voice._

"Yes mother," the girl shouted. But she was feeling a bit rebellious. She spotted a cave, covered in pretty purple flowers. With a burst of delight, she was off to the cave, hoping to hide in a game of hide and seek.

The sky became overcast and it began to drizzle before it turned into an all out downpour. The child pouted. A roaring clap of thunder was heard and the child squealed in terror. She hated the rain. "Mother? Mother? Where are you mother?" she cried. She neared the cave, hoping to find shelter from the rain. As the entrance grew nearer, she turned, feeling that she was being watched. "Who's there?" she asked, "Who's there?" she repeated. All of a sudden, a gloved hand darted out and grabbed her from behind, in the direction of the cave. She screamed and screamed, before a musty smelling hand clamped over her mouth… and then, all was dark.

Serena Usagi Tsukino woke up gasping in bed from her latest nightmare. She fumbled quickly for her alarm, noticing that it was only one a.m. in the morning. Groaning at the interruption of sleep, Serena buried back in bed, in hopes of slipping back into dreamland. But she was still unable to forget the feeling of dread she had been woken up with. Unable to recall the events of her nightmare, Serena could only yawn, and pat her cat Luna, before trying her best to get back to sleep.

RRRIINNNGGG!! Serena mumbled and slammed the annoying clock off. Moments later…

"OH NO!!! I'M LATE!!! LUNAAA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP???????"

The sixteen year old, Juuban high school student began her usual day and was out the door and on her way to school in ten minutes… before she realized that it was a Saturday. _Oh darn_, she thought,_ I wasted a perfectly good day of sleeping in_. It was currently six a.m. in the morning, and so the sun had yet to rise. Figuring that the Crown Arcade had yet to be open, Serena decided to go to the park, not wanting to go home for fear of being made to do chores. Sighing wistfully, Serena was glad for the alone time at least. It would give her a chance to think.

Spotting the park gates up ahead, Serena pushed through and sat down on her favorite bench, and thought back to the last few days. It had been hectic, that's for sure. Not just school, but her home life and her life as her alter ego Sailor Moon. Lying down on the bench, she wistfully wished that she could be a normal girl, not having to worry what Fate and Destiny were constantly planning for her.

Things were changing, she could tell. Something was brewing… as in a wicked something. Serena wasn't as stupid as she made out to be, but to her, it added a little spice in her life to be someone different. To act as this immature klutzy girl was to hold on to what normalcy she had. Sighing, Serena wished she could escape from life. She closed her eyes, fiddling with her blonde locks, thinking of what it would be like to lead a normal life, with normal friends, normal sleeping hours, and even, a normal loved one. Things with Mamoru had been strangely tentative. It was as if they were in love, but not really. Whenever they went out, Mamoru would seem as if he wasn't exactly there. He seemed more distant, and she was sure it wasn't entirely his fault. She too hadn't exactly been the best girlfriend as of late. And things with the big bad were getting more and more in the way. Perhaps they weren't meant to be? Perhaps Destiny had made a mistake?

Serena groaned at the multitude of thoughts that threatened to break her sanity. Sliding forward on the wooden bench, she winced as it creaked from her weight. Not only were things with Mamoru escalating out of control, but the youma attacks too. She had been averaging roughly three hours of sleep a night and two during the day, sometime between classes and attempting to do some homework. The defeat of Chaos lead her to believe that things would be relatively normal until it came time for the Great Sleep as the world would prepare for the emergence of Crystal Tokyo. However, rag tag youmas has grown far more bolder than even Ami-chan had predicted. Without a leader, these youmas had been coming in groups, trying to establish dominance over each other. There were also the random youmas, leftovers from each of the evil bosses she had defeated. Within the last month alone, the sailor senshi were called to battle at least twice a day. Serena herself was often faced with at least two more additional youmas by herself. These attacks had grown so frequent and sudden that she had taken to finishing them off herself, knowing that her senshi were not as strong as her, and needed to replenish their magick and strength – she at least had the silver crystal's energy to draw from. But with the increase in attacks, and the drain of energy it placed on her, Serena knew it was only a matter of time before even she wore down completely, before she made a fatal mistake that would cost her or one of her guardian's lives. The senshi had noticed she was more tired and tardier than usual, but passed it off as another one of her blonde habits.

Serena was just frustrated with her life. She was tired of being a sailor senshi, tired of going to school, tired of getting no sleep, tired of being yelled at, and tired of putting up this whole façade of this dumb blonde ditz! Pluto had told her everything would be calm after the defeat of Chaos. Groaning, Serena wondered why she ever listened to the mysterious Guardian of Time. For all she knew, Pluto has just jinxed any moment of peace they had going for them.

Throwing an arm over her eyes, Serena looked up just in time to see the sun come out from a group of dense clouds. Blinking a few times at the sudden light, she hopped off the bench and towards the lake, a place that gave her both a sense of peace and serenity. Lightly humming as she skipped over the cracks in the sidewalk, the teen blonde wondered what the future had in store for her. Despite having been to her own future, seen Chibiusa and what not, she was having trouble dealing with the fact that it was all preordained and set in stone. Would she have no say in the matter? Was her whole life forever to be given to the cause? Mumbling to herself, Serena finally reached the lake, startling a few early joggers at her odd behavior.

Paying them no attention, she sat by the bank near a batch of lilies, continuing her odd little tune. What use was there in life if there was no element of chance? Of coincidence? Serena was a girl who valued life and all its properties. Sure, she was young, naïve, but she was also giving and full of life. To have something as precious as the gift of life seem all of a sudden so blasé, was like a blow to her very threshold of hope. But most of all, Serena felt lost. She had no perception of who she was, being placed into the role of Sailor Moon, and then as the leader of the senshi, and still more, with the discovery of the moon princess. Serena never had the time between the prophecies, the youmas, the crisis' to ever question her wants and desires, and who she truly was. And it was now, that these questions emerged in her mind.

She knew who Sailor Moon was, the champion of love and justice, the guardian of the moon and the leader of the sailor senshi. She knew who the moon princess was, a graceful young woman with immense amount of power and prestige. Sailor Moon was a warrior, the moon princess an entity of the past… but who was Serena Usagi Tsukino? By day the bumbling, but adorable blonde klutz, by night the warrior Sailor Moon, these two personas were enough to drive even the strongest of minds insane. Had she been alone in her purpose, as properly ordained by the Powers that Be, she would certainly have lost her sanity by now. For that concession, Serena was glad she had friends that understood. They were her anchors, and even though they couldn't see past that charade she put on for the world, they were there for her in so many other ways. Even Motoki, Naru and even Umino-chan tied her to normal life.

Smiling wistfully to herself, Serena saw the sunny side of the situation. Had she not been called to her destiny, she would never have formed the strong friendships she had. And that was worth all the battle scars in the world.

A scream sounded off in the distance. _Now? It's so early in the morning! Why do youma have to have such a warped sense of time?? This is sooo unfair!!_ _Uggh! I can't believe I thought this could ever have been a good thing_. Serena grumbled as she sprinted off in the direction of the scream. Yet another youma attack and yet another day in the life of Sailor Moon.

So the young warrior made her way back into the world of life for now. All was quiet… for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Guard Down

A PITTED ASTEROID ORBITING THE EARTH'S TALE

Chapter 2: Guard Down

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover… and perhaps a bit stereotypical?

SUMMARY: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SM/LOTR Xover.

AUTHOR'S NOTE (short and sweet):

Here's the second chapter, the crossover part will be soon…

Thanks to all those who reviewed! To specific people:

**__**

Lin-Chan: Thanks for getting that… it was fixed! Plz let me know in the future… thanks for reviewing!

**__**

Legolasluvr: Awww… so swt!! You're gonna have ta wait for the pairing thought! Moohaha! I'm evil!

**__**

PrincessSerenaXavior: Thanks for reviewing! Review again

**__**

Daughter of Death: Here is the new chapter! Hope you like it and plz review again!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. I do, however praise Naeko Takeuchi and JRR Tolkien for they are my saviors. Furthermore, sue at your own risk, all that you shall gain is embarrassment for suing a poor person like me. I now own two well-rubbed pennies and some lint! (now on sale for one penny!)… IE: buy the lint, and I'll have three pennies so you CAN SUE!!! (and get my 3 pennies and no story)

:::KEY:::

__

Italics means thoughts

"blabla" means speech

[blabla] translation of some sort to English

A/N: To clarify, all Inners and Serena are 16 years old. Mamoru is 20 as are the Starlights. Pluto's age is indeterminable, her human form is 22. Uranus and Neptune are 20 and 19 respectively. Chibiusa appears to be around 9 or 10 years old, but according to the manga, she is really 900, which is what I will be using. Hotaru is currently a baby, but her age can change subject to the need of her powers as Saturn.

I will be using Japanese names as far as possible; Serena's middle names is Usagi, and is her Japanese name, which everybody in Japan calls her by. Her given name is Serena though.

And without further ado… *drum roll please* THE STORY!!!! *Insert flashy music and imaginary drawing of curtains* DUN DUN DUN DDAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale

Chapter 2: Guard Down

Serena collapsed into her usual seat at the Crown Arcade. She had moon dusted the youma alone. She had fought the youma alone. She then fought the youma's demon lackeys. All alone. All because she had forgotten her communicator at home.

__

You'd think by now I'd get the hang of my dimensional sub space pocket and use_ it once in awhile_, she grumbled to herself, before proceeding to take a nap on the counter of the Crown Arcade.

It was just before noon. The fight had lasted two hours and she had gone home to bandage a few of the scratches she had gotten in to. With the help of the silver crystal, they should be healed in a few hours, nothing major.

Sighing contentedly against the cool counter, Serena drifted off into the wonderful world of dreams…

*Flash*_ A little girl in blonde pigtails was running through a field of flowers towards a cave, playing an impromptu game of hide and seek with her mother. "Dear, where are you?" the woman called out, while child giggled and continued to run towards the cave. The weather turned gloomier and the child bit her lip in nervousness. A crash of thunder and lightning sent her yelping at a faster pace to the cave. "Who's there?" she called out, getting a familiar sense of being watched, "Who's there?" she called out again, before a dank hand clamped over her previous mouth. Mother! Was her last thought, before succumbing to the darkness._

Serena started, head jerking out of her arm-made pillow, only to look at the beaming face of Motoki Furuhata, caretaker of the Crown Arcade.

"Hey Usa-chan, you don't look so well. Daijoubu desuka? [You okay?]" Motoki asked, a concerned frown donning his face.

"Kon'wa [Good day] Toki-chan, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Just a little tired; you know how tough high school is!" Usagi responded, "In fact, could ya ring me up a strawberry milkshake please?" [A/N: from now on, she will be referred to as Usagi, b/c she's in Japan… see notes after the Disclaimer for further explanation].

"Sure thing princess," Motoki joked, before retreating to the back rooms. Moments later, he returned to the dazed blonde, and handed her the milkshake, "I put an extra bit of chocolate in there, just to cheer you up Usa," he said softly as he handed her the drink, "You look like you could use a pick me up."

"Thanks Toki-chan! You're the best!" Usagi smiled in thanks, grateful for the kind gesture. She could always rely on Motoki to cheer her up. Sipping her shake in contentment, Usagi did find it to be an improvement over her foul mood. Swinging her legs lightly, Usagi swirled in her bar stool, satisfied at the time being as she watched Motoki and his sister as well as the other workers go on about their normal lives.

Spotting the old Sailor V game, Usagi decided to hop on over and play a game, for old times sake. She hadn't played the game in awhile, being so busy lately. Making her way over to the old game stand, Usagi popped in the appropriate coins and began to play.

It was wonderful to be back with the old controls, going over youmas that were predictable. A swish here, jump there, kick and duck here. It was so safe and comforting. Usagi wistfully thought of what life would be like if all youmas in her life were like that. Shaking her head, Usagi brought her mind back to the game, her tongue slightly peeking out of her mouth in concentration.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came a rich, deep, masculine voice behind her, "Looks like a rabbit, all alone and with no one to play with," whispered the voice, directly into her ear.

Usagi started at the sudden sound and made to turn around. Two strong hands unfortunately snaked around her, trapping her where she was, her back to the unknown man. "Uh, uh, uh. Can't have the rabbit going so soon now can we little one? It just wouldn't be polite," clipped the voice sarcastically.

Usagi hissed at the voice. Who could it be? The voice struck a chord, deep down inside of her. She reached at the very depths of her memory searching for a clue, a sign, something! But to no avail.

She quickly tried to gain a sense of rationality and desperately tried to calm herself down. She was trapped, in a corner of the Arcade. Motoki had moved the game to a more solitary part of the Arcade as it grew less and less popular. Nobody would be coming back here for awhile and the din of the front of the arcade from other customers was too loud for anyone to hear anything suspicious.

Meanwhile, an unwanted hand ran up her leg, to the edge of the skirt of her school uniform, pausing lightly before tracing its way slowly upward. Usagi growled and tried to wrench herself from his grasp, "How DARE YOU!" she cried, lashing out to the best of her ability.

"Now, now little rabbit, play nicely. Can't have you screaming now either, pet. Wouldn't want the world to find little miss moon harmed, now can we?" ridiculed the patronizing voice as it forced her back to her original position, locking her in place.

Usagi sucked in her breath. So he knew who she was and was threatening her. This was not good. She was alone, with no communicator in the gloomy end of the Crown Arcade. Knowing she had to act fast, before the situation escalated out of control, Usagi resolutely willed herself to stay calm.

Everything would be ok, she silently chanted to herself. Straightening her back, she spoke in a firm voice, "Release me now and tell me who you are and what you want. Perhaps then you may walk away from this unscathed." She had to stand firm, no matter what the cost, and sound much more confident than her current state of mind.

"Now where's the fun in that, rabbit? Here I am, having caught a feisty little warrior unprotected and unaware, it's not something a person in their right mind could truly let go, now is it? That would be folly sweet," drawled the voice in a sickening manner. His hand, thankfully had been removed to keep her in place and was no longer upon her bare skin.

"You _will_ unhand me _sir_," Usagi spat out, her anger now growing, "Or you shall find yourself in for much more than you bargained." She hoped she sounded convincing, yet part of her knew that there was much more to this occurrence than it appeared to be.

The stranger chuckled. Usagi had yet to see his face. "Such strong talk coming from such a tiny person," came the voice, apparently quite amused, "I wouldn't be talking that way if I were you, pet. In fact," the sound came closer to her ear, in a dangerously menacing whisper, "I don't think you're in any position to command me at any point, little rabbit."

Usagi tried to struggle out of his grasp one last time in a burst of frustration. Not knowing any other way out, Usagi cried out, but was struck in the face as soon as she voiced her reaction. Black dots dotted her vision as she found herself faced down on the floor. Unbidden tears sprung to her eyes as she quickly forced them away.

"Oh dear me, is the little rabbit hurt? Please tell me it isn't so," jeered the taunting voice as Usagi found herself unable to move another inch as he once again restrained her.

"State your business," she weakly demanded from her compromising position on the floor, hating herself for letting her guard down. What was she to do?

AN: Hope you liked it! Now as a reward for me, or not, either way, click on the purple button screaming REVIEW! REVIEW! Or no updates for you!! (that rhymed.. perhaps I should go into poetry? Any thoughts?)


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness Falls

A PITTED ASTEROID ORBITING THE EARTH'S TALE

Chapter 3: Darkness Falls

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover… and perhaps a bit stereotypical?

SUMMARY: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SM/LOTR Xover

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks to all those reviewers; enjoy!

****

Crystal Moon Magic: thanks for reviewing! I guess your curiosity will have to wait just like everyone else! (can you tell I finally love the power?) But thanks to your desperate plea for updates, along with other reviewers, here's another chapter! A/n if u review, I'll post! Doesn't this work nicely? (btw, Serena will go to middle earth in kind of awhile)

****

S: thanks for the review… I'm glad you thought it was lovely! but I didn't understand your question… what did you mean and could you clarify?

****

Seiko: *blush* awww, so sweet! I'm glad you think that I'm talented but I'm really not very… haha… please! The best thing you could do is to critically read any story and point out any flaws. I really want my characters to come across as realistic! Review again!

****

PrincessSerenaXavier AND Crystal-Winter: thanks for reviewing! Please do so again! Remember, suggestions are mucho appreciated!

****

DaughterofDeath: thanks for reviewing again but do you have any specific suggestion other than to update?? Which I did asap once I u told me to =)

****

Devine-desire: lol! Your suggestion was mucho helpful! If this doesn't turn out to be an eomer/usagi pairing… I will definitely make it so just for you! Haha.. I agree with the whole 'played out' thing but if it does turn out to be a leg/sere fic, I hope to make it as original and romantic as possible so please bear with me either way… and review again plz! Let me know what was good, bad unrealistic or no!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. They instead, belong rightfully to the minds of Naeko Takeuchi and JRR Tolkien. I'm just an avid dreamer in the fanfiction world, trying to make a make-believe world come to life and to share my perception of the 'perfect world' to all! If you sue, all I can guarantee that you'll get if you win is my two pennies, my lint (which is now being sold for TWO cents back by popular demand) and the dust bunny I found under my bed. Of course, there should be no reason to sue a poor ol' gal like me!

:::KEY:::

__

Italics means thoughts

"blabla" means speech

[blabla] translation of some sort to English

A/N: To clarify once more, all Inners and Serena are 16 years old. Mamoru is 20 as are the Starlights. Pluto's age is indeterminable, her human form is 22. Uranus and Neptune are 20 and 19 respectively. Chibiusa appears to be around 9 or 10 years old, but according to the manga, she is really 900 when she comes back to the past, which is what I will be using. Hotaru is currently a baby, but her age can change subject to the need of her powers as Saturn.

I will be using Japanese names as far as possible; Serena's middle name is Usagi, and is her Japanese name, which everybody in Japan calls her by. Her given name is Serena though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LAST TIME ON PITTED ASTEROID: "Oh dear me, is the little rabbit hurt? Please tell me it isn't so," jeered the taunting voice as Usagi found herself unable to move another inch as he once again restrained her.

"State your business," she weakly demanded from her compromising position on the floor, hating herself for letting her guard down. What was she to do?

*Cue pragmatic applause and catcalls* I give you THE STORY: *Insert a deadly hush of anticipation followed by someone's cell phone going off with the LOTR theme tune ring.*

A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale

Chapter 3: Darkness Falls

The moon would be at the height of its journey soon. So close, about five of Earth minutes. In the dark. Alone. Very cold. And chilly. 

Yet she didn't notice all of that as she sat on a wooden bench, rocking back and forth partly to keep herself busy and partly to keep her mind of other things. She clutched a brown, well-worn wrapped package in her small, frail hands, as if her very life depended on it. Muttering wildly, the girl suddenly froze and looked up and around, her eyes darting dangerously, eyeing the rock next to the bench like it could open up to reveal something most horrifying. Then just as suddenly, she whipped her head back down and resumed to rock back and forth. And back and forth. Over and over again.

To the casual passerby, the girl seemed to fade from sight. She was almost invisible, passing through life as though a mere shadow, which in this world, she was naught but. However, her appearance, when noted carefully, was anything but normal. Her clothes were well worn and used, by both time and experience. She had a cloak about her, soft navy blue in color, clasped together with a gray star. Her pale blonde hair was quite long, and fell to her mid back. If one were able to catch a glimpse of her eyes long enough, they would see that they were a startling cornflower blue, and would be surprised at the amount of sorrow and despair that was reflected in those azure orbs of the soul.

But what would amaze any observer the most, would be the peculiar pointed shape of the girl's ears, those ears that looked like they came straight from a fairy tale.

But for the present, this young, mysterious girl had resumed her position and continued to rock back and forth. And back and forth.

The bushes rustled with movement.

With a startled yelp, the fragile young women leapt out of her seat and behind the bench, quivering in fear.

All was still.

After a few minutes that seemed like eternity, the girl tentatively poked her head out from behind the bench in the fetal position she had crawled into. Slowly she made her way back onto the bench. Glancing ever so demurely at the sky, she noticed that it was now exactly midnight.

A dark shiver passed through her as she looked up suddenly and stood up, quite calm from her previous form.

Before her stood an ominous shadow, a figure cloaked in the very darkness that now shaded the world. It brought with it memories of dark times, screams, murders, death, rape, violence, blood and other infinite atrocities of mankind. But most of all IT screamed fear.

__

Do you have it? The voice questioned. The woman stepped back, startled at the figure that emitted no sound. But it was everywhere and nowhere all at once. It was empty and black, it reeked of dark magick and uncleanness, of dirt and grime and unfounded filth. She shuddered, as she felt a shadow pass over her soul, her heart clamping down.

Inclining her head, the woman nodded a yes, not trusting her voice to speak and silently prayed to every star she knew for light to shine once more.

__

Very good. Your success shall be noted and you shall be appropriately rewarded when the time comes. IT sounded.

Shakily, she presented the package she had been safekeeping to the unknown eclipse.

What appeared to be a hand passed over the package as she held it, and in doing so, hovered just above one of her hands. IT appeared to be inspecting the package, how, she could not begin to guess. An icy wave of evil washed over the young woman and she nearly collapsed with the weight of it as she felt IT's hand and its power so close.

IT seemed to take no notice of her plight. _You have done well_. Beckoning slightly with two fingers, the package was taken from her grasp and hovered slowly to where IT stood. _Your task has been completed. My master will be most pleased with your success. Return to your post. You shall be notified as to when you are needed next. Do not under ANY circumstances attempt to establish any sort of contact._

With that, IT was gone, leaving the air to rush into the spot he had just occupied. She sighed wearily, as if a darkness upon her soul had been lifted yet another one replaced it, something strangely unknown to her.

Turning to the east, she faded into the night and resumed her journey.

~*~*~*

__

Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tappity tap tap. Tap tapity tappy tap. Tap tap tappi – 

"ODANGO ATAMA [Meatball head]!!!!! Stop that irritating sound at once!"

"Gomen ne [sorry] Rei chan. I was distracted," apologized Usagi, as she turned her gaze briefly to the fiery haired priestess-in-training and then resuming her staring contest with the tile floor.

Rei's mouth dropped open in shock, as did the other members of their study group at the Crown. She furtively glanced back at the other three, Makoto, Ami and Minako as well as Luna and Artemis, each of which sported similar looks of stupefaction.

"Usa chan. Daijoubu desu ka? [You okay?]" asked a concerned Minako, her red bow bouncing in agreement.

"Hai [yes] Mina chan. Shinpai shinai desuyo. [Don't worry]" reassured the blonde in a monotonous voice. Now everyone was truly concerned. First Usagi doesn't get into a tongue war with Rei and APOLOGIZES. Then the normally cheerful blonde looked as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, which it was, but it never showed. And second, she lies about her state of mind.

"Ok odango, what's up? We aren't leaving here until you tell us what's wrong with you," demanded Rei. The heated senshi of fire often did get into spats with Usagi, but she loved her like a sister, and knew when to call it quits.

"Arigatou [thanks] you guys. I'll be fine. I just need to sort this one out on my own, ok?" she pleaded, as she turned her blue gaze towards the group.

"Of course Usa chan. We'll give you your space. But if you want to talk, we're here to listen, ok? Don't forget that. We're sisters first, friends second, and most of all senshi third," said Ami softly, and Usagi couldn't help but give her blue-haired friend a tentative smile.

"Ya girl! We care for you, but if you need some alone time, go right ahead and take it," chipped in Makoto. And Usagi gave them all a genuine grin of gratefulness.

"Arigatou you guys. In fact, I think I'm gonna go no –" just as she said that, the five of them plus the cats jumped at the scream in the distance, "Right after that youma. Come on girls!" she whispered, making sure none of the other customers of the Crown Arcade heard them as the five silently made their way out the store. Luna and Artemis stayed behind, trusting their charges to do what's right.

Ducking into an alley by the Arcade, the girls called out their transformations.

"MERCURY COSMIC POWER!"

"MARS COSMIC POWER!"

"JUPITER COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS COSMIC POWER!"

"COSMIC MOON POWER!"

… "MAKE UP!" they all shouted in unison as five flashes of light engulfed them all and faded away to reveal the five sailor senshi, self-proclaimed protectors of the earth.

Jumping onto the rooftops, they spotted the rampaging youma a street away, in a firehouse. After doing a complete ocular scan with her visor, Sailor Mercury said, "Okay you guys, standard youma, in fact, it's an older copy, a leftover from Mistress Nine. It should be the regular slice, dice and moon dust Sailor Moon. It's a slime youma, and will use slime centered attacks," she informed their leader.

"Got it Mercury," confirmed Sailor Moon, as they began to discuss strategy.

"Since this is an older youma, I suggest sending three scouts in, leaving two for back up to scout the area for any other youmas," advised Venus, folding her arms together.

"Good idea. Jupiter and Venus, with me. Mars and Mercury, scout the area. Mercury, keep a heads up with your scanner and let us know if there are any more ok?" instructed Moon. After an assent from all five, the group broke up into their respective teams and headed off according to plan.

Hopping to a nearby tree, Sailor Moon began her trademark speech, "Hey big and ugly! Yeah that's you!" she cried, as the youma turned her way rather sluggishly, "How dare you hurt the innocent people of Juuban. For that you shall be punished! I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice! I right wrongs and triumph over all evil, and that means Nega scum like you youma!"

Jumping out of the tree, Moon was flanked by Jupiter and Venus almost immediately.

"You heard her muck brain! I am Sailor Jupiter wielder of thunder and lightning. You'd best bet your bottom dollar that you aren't gonna see another day bub!"

"That's right slime ball! I'm Sailor Venus, the guardian of all that is beautiful, and you certainly aren't! You're going down!"

The youma barely registered the two as it made its way towards Sailor Moon hurling a massive bulk of slime along the way. Ducking and rolling, Moon avoided the ball and cried out, "Jupiter, your thunder attack!"

"Hai [Yes]! JUPITER THUNDER CLOUD! ZAP!" and hurled a ball of lightning, successfully hitting the mucous-coated demon. Immediately, Venus followed up with her own attack, "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN! ENCIRCLE!" and caught the youma in her chain.

"You're moon dusted! STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Moon cried out, using one of her older attacks to dust the youma, not wanting to expend too much energy.

With an agonizing cry, the youma disappeared in a shower of stars and sparkles. Venus let out a whoop of joy. Taking out her communicator, Moon relayed the successful slayage of said demon to Mercury and Mars who confirmed that there were no other youmas for the present.

"Okay you guys, lets move on out, looks like we got off easy for now," informed Sailor Moon. As Jupiter and Venus headed back to detransform, Sailor Moon went over to the young boy who was about to have his energy drained just before the senshi showed up. It was all like clockwork.

"Hey you okay there kiddo? Youma didn't get you too bad, did they?"

"No, I'm alright thanks! Wow Sailor Moon and her senshi saved me! This is so awesome. My friends are gonna be so jealous!" With that, the kid scampered off.

Chuckling to herself, Sailor Moon turned and began to follow her senshi, who had already disappeared from sight. _Oh, well, I guess I can just meet back up with them at the Crown Arcade. My stuff's there anyway_, she thought, as she continued to walk. Getting ready to jump to one of the roof tops, so as not to be seen, Sailor Moon spied a figure watching her and hissed out in recognition.

It was the man who had trapped her at the Crown Arcade. The sight of him brought back memories of what had happened, especially the events following that when he had her on the floor. Shuddering she involuntarily thought back to that day, which had haunted her ever since then…

TBC!!

AN: Haha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, next episode, you will find out what happened back at the Arcade and more! And Usagi will go to Middle earth soon, I just want to develop her character more, as well as everybody else's. Please bear with me! I want this to be as realistic as possible.

****

And hey, if you helpfully review, you get updates faster!

I worked reallly really hard on this chapter so I want many reviews, and they don't have to praise me! Suggestions in fact would be more valuable. Tell me where you think the story will go, or what you want, OTHER THAN PAIRINGS, or that too. I'm not the best writer, and if there is something that sounds out of character, then let me know! I want this to be a fairly real story!

Sayonara minna!


	4. Chapter 4: Then I Saw His Face

A PITTED ASTEROID ORBITING THE EARTH'S TALE

Chapter 4: Then I Saw His Face…

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover… and perhaps a bit stereotypical?

SUMMARY: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SM/LOTR Xover

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Apologies for the delay. I finished this story the second I saw the number of responses I got!!! I was so surprised. I logged in Wednesday, frustrated for the past four days that I could not see ANY of the new reviews I had gotten and BOOM! There were 23 reviews total… wow! Thanks!

Anyway, so I finished this chapter really late at night, and was getting ready to send it… but ff.net was having problems up till Friday. So here you go! (I for one was quite prompt as usual) =).

Thanks to all again! Your reviews are soo cool! Remember: criticism is always helpful…

To my faithful reviewers: see the end of the story for personal comments.

****

STATUS:

__

23 REVIEWS

2 HELPFUL REVIEWS

0 FLAMES

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. I would, however, like to say that if I did own Lord of the Rings, I would demand that Peter Jackson place me as Arwen, so I could kiss that hunk of maleness that is Aragorn. Even better, I would find a way to make me go with the fellowship and have Legolas teach me how to string and weild a bow… because goodness know the implications of that! Heck, I'd even write in a romance for Boromir and Faramir and Eomer, because holy frickin goddess! They are all sooo damn hot! And of course, can't forget our adorable little hobbit friends who would definitely get some deserving attention from hobbit women. Of course, I would also be bombarded by the hoards of fangirls out there so there's a no go. In short, be glad that I do not own Sailor Moon or LotR, for the world would be a scary place then. I leave the genius work to the brilliant minds of Naeko Takeuchi and J.R.R. Tolkien.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

LAST TIME ON PITTED ASTEROID: Chuckling to herself, Sailor Moon turned and began to follow her senshi, who had already disappeared from sight. _Oh, well, I guess I can just meet back up with them at the Crown Arcade. My stuff's there anyway_, she thought, as she continued to walk. Getting ready to jump to one of the roof tops, so as not to be seen, Sailor Moon spied a figure watching her and hissed out in recognition.

It was the man who had trapped her at the Crown Arcade. The sight of him brought back memories of what had happened, especially the events following that when he had her on the floor. Shuddering she involuntarily thought back to that day, which had haunted her ever since then…

*Cue dramatic applause* Without further ado, the latest installment of my brilliant masterpiece!: *Booes, catcalls, tomatoes being thrown at the stage, as I duck for cover behind the lime-colored curtains scrawled with Zippadeedooda merrily across the front.*

A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale

Chapter 4: Then I Saw His Face…

Fading.

Everything was fading.

She felt as if she could barely touch anything, like she was removed from the world, merely watching in shadow, not light, as things passed by. The simple memory of it made her clench her teeth, as her anger was drawn through her body like raging flames through a forest on fire. She was pulled further back into the episode of her vulnerability as she glared at the stranger who now hovered in the air, arms crossed, seeming to mock all that she stood for.

Him. The one who's beauty spoke of nothing but that of a sleek cat. For a cat was all he was. Sly, cunning, deadly, and calm, a lovely painting to the disbelieving eye. He was poised, and perfect, a masterpiece of a façade, and truly a thing to be admired if just for his physical aesthetics.

But as always, beauty was only skin deep, and _his_ evil ran far deeper. 

He had stood there, mocking her and her precious claims at love and justice. She was Sailor Moon. She was Princess Serenity and furthermore, the future Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. All that power, all that knowledge, was completely vested in her, Serena Usagi Tsukino. And look at all the good she was doing now. What had she to show of such prowess that the Higher Powers had bestowed upon her? What would Mistress Nine, Beryl, Metallica, Wise Man, etc…. What would they say of her at her current state?

The great and almighty Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice, Defender of all that is Good and Right in the world.

Bah.

She couldn't even save her own life. So how could she be destined to be responsible to rule over thousands in Crystal Tokyo? A mistake, a dream. That was all it ever was and could be.

He had trapped her, flat on the floor, with very few options left and even less hope. She hated it, her pride had taken a plunge just as her body, both wincing from the sharp blow.

_Why do I have to be so weak? The others would be so disappointed with me. No wonder I'm always being yelled at. I wasn't meant to do this. Not ever. Goddess, how can this b_e? Unbidden tears had sprung to the corner of Usagi's eyes, and she desperately tried to hold them back. No sense in looking as weak as she felt, and giving up what remained of her dignity.

"State your business," she had demanded once more, as she fervently tried to think of some means of escape.

She was roughly manhandled, hauled up and pushed against the wall, much like a cop with a criminal. Her hands were being held on either side of her, and she flushed in uncontrolled rage and embarrassment. She had tried to struggle, but the man merely restrained her further, suppressing her with the full length of his body. Choking in disgust and surprise, Usagi let a lone tear travel down the expanse of her cheek, cursing internally for her unwanted display of emotion. This was no time to be weak.

"Oh dear, I think I've made the rabbit cry. How terribly rude of me," he hissed into her ear, before cackling like an insane idiot. Shoving her once more against the wall, he transferred one of her hands into his, so that one of his hands was pinning both of hers above her head.

His other hand was now free to do whatever it pleased. It traced the back of her cheek with his finger, and continued to outline her right ear and roughly caressed her throat, which had begun to form bruises from the earlier row.

Usagi swallowed and had let out a horrified cry, biting down on her lip, shutting her eyes and willing her mind to be in a different place. She began to quiver uncontrollably, in both nervousness and fear.

_Please don't let this be happening. Not to me! I'm supposed to be Sailor Moon!_ she cried out, _How can I claim to save others when I can't even save myself?_

The stranger's hand rudely traveled to her shoulders and then to her sides, harshly stroking her breast before slipping under her shirt and tugging at her skirt, tracing the waistband of it around her hip. Usagi had willed every ounce of herself not to scream, as tears now freely coursed down her face. But still, she bore no show of breaking down, and resolutely held silent.

"I want to hear you scream, little rabbit. I want to hear you beg for mercy sweet," grinned the stranger into her hair as she felt his hot breath against her back. Usagi, in response, had glared at him with every ounce of fierceness in her, willing all her pain and humiliation into one powerful gaze, determined at the very lease, to end this on her terms.

She would not scream. 

He had snarled at her lack of response. "You will obey me witch!" he demanded, shoving her into the wall once more. With an oof, Usagi banged her head against the wall, but gave no other sound of protest.

She would not, could not give in. It was all she had left, to control, herself and her reaction, if not the ones of those around her. She would need this to break free.

She could tell he was fast spinning out of control, and thought he could break her easily. _No such luck after all. Perhaps I may yet find away out of this_.

"Tell me who you are and what you want," she managed to rasp out, from her awkward position, hoping to stall as much as possible.

"Uh, uh, uh, pet. That's not how this works, precious. I have the power and I ask the questions, understand princess?"

"Oh yes, _sir_. I can see how your method has brought about such progress, _sir_. Do forgive me for my insolence, _sir_," bit back Usagi, feeling that this charade would soon come to an end. She felt the key to her release within her grasp – his anger, which would be his undoing. Now all she needed to do was to stay focused, holding on to that little ray of hope that suddenly seemed so close, but so far.

"I know what your doing my sweet, and I think you had best stop, if not for your well being, then for the sake of all your little friends, hmm? I have spies who are delicately positioned, and won't hesitate to carry out their orders with the merest hint of trouble, do you understand me?" he had sneered, "They say you cast a spell, that you play mind tricks. Your beauty stuns and your light voice distracts the mind. But I shall not fall under your chicanery, little rabbit. I know far better, and it is you who will plead for mercy in the end," he had thrown his head back with a gruesome laugh.

"Gee, such complements. If I didn't know better, I'd say someone had a little crush. Here's a tip: try not kidnapping the girl and nearly raping her. I hear that it does wonders for the charm and appeal," she spat, with far more force than she felt possible. This time, Usagi felt it. She was so close, and he was losing control.

"Be silent!" he cried backhanding her. She fell to the floor now, and immediately began crawling away. Hitting a wall at her back, she slid up it, and brought her hands out defensively as she turned around to see the face of her captor.

*blink* *blink* _Holy crap. Mother of pearl. Oh goddess! I think I died somewhere along the way here_.

That's when she saw him. He hadn't bothered to wear a mask of any sort, and for that, she was glad. Because, he was absolutely gorgeous. He was like an Adonis personified.

"Like what you see, pet?" he had smirked, rather obscenely, raking his eyes quite provocatively down her rumpled figure.

Usagi blinked. And seemingly snapped back to reality.

__

OH GODDESS! FOR THE LOVE OF SELENE!! WHAT WAS I THINKING? FOCUS USA, FOCUS!! HE JUST TRIED TO *RAPE* YOU A SECOND AGO AND NOW YOU WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO JUMP HIM? 

Thoroughly disgusted with her mental musings, Usagi narrowed her eyes, and stood firm in her defensive stance, banishing that from her frame of mind. She would not be caught off guard again.

"Hardly. In fact, I have to say, it matches your demeanor quite well."

"Touché. So the little princess does have a bite after all."

"Enough with the small chit chat scum bag. What do you want?"

"Why…" he said, chuckling merrily as he stepped closer to her, very slowly, "I want what everyone wants."

"And do pray tell, what's that?"

Suddenly, her vision was filled with him, the Adonis look alike, with his perfect white teeth practically blinding her as his lips morphed into a mocking jeer. He was a mere centimeter from her face, and she could see every pore (which were, of course, excruciatingly clean), every strand of hair, every tick of a muscle, and every puff of breath that was graced to come from his face. He gripped her shoulders tightly, before she could react, and whispered tauntingly in her ear.

"You."

And was gone.

All that was left of him was a shimmer of a shadow, and a trace of dark magic. As always, that unmistakable mark that evil left behind.

Usagi yelped at the sudden content, startled at his jarring moves and sudden disappearance.

__

Oh. My. Goddess. Holy CRAP. What just happened?

Usagi had been left breathless, and more than a little unnerved. She felt that she should go and tell Luna and Artemis. Or the scouts. Or Mamoru.

Mamoru.

Her protector.

So where had he been today? Could he not sense her distress through their link?

Shaking her head, Usagi had made her way to the front of the store, picked up her things, as well as her milkshake and walked out, and had nodded to Motoki as she left.

Drawn out of her memories, it was all Sailor Moon could do to restrain herself from completely losing her emotions over the figure that now stood before her at the sight of their latest battle. She had broke that day. Harder than she ever felt possible.

She had walked up to the figure, amidst her thoughts, and now calmly stood before him, her arms crossed and her expression of steel, as if his actions had no effect whatsoever on her being. Which in fact was quite the opposite. Her rage once more began to course through her, charging her with unreleased energy that she would gladly put into his downfall.

"It's rather dumb of you to stalk me now that I'm transformed. If I got away from you as a civilian, I could definitely do it now, and still beat your sorry excuse for a behind two ways to next Sunday," she flippantly remarked, trying to appear as blasé as possible.

"You might. But you won't. Now isn't the time, nor the place, Sailor Moon, Guardian of the White Moon. You know that, as do I," he responded, his voice oddly detached.

Usagi sucked in her breath. He had never addressed her as Sailor Moon, and she felt the once noble title now sullied, as it passed from his foul lips. It had always been princess, witch, rabbit, pet, sweet, and a number of other nonsensical nicknames. His acknowledgement of her warrior lineage should, and usually would, have brought a sense of power, a sense of formality that he recognized who she was and what she stood for.

But it didn't. She only felt even smaller and more helpless under his boring gaze as if she were staring at something incomprehensible and indistinct. Something that was beyond her grasp. And everything and anything that she _could_ try to do _would be_ effortless to improve her position.

"What makes you so sure I won't try?"

He looked at her, a bit surprised at the question, as if he expected more of her, but it was quickly masked by an expression of nonchalance. A tad unnerved at the small reaction, she stored that piece of information for another time.

"As ridiculous as you may seem at times, Sailor Moon, you are no fool. This I know. You are but an act, though for what reason I cannot fathom. Know you this: that when the time comes, you shall be tested. To kill or harm me now would be a prudent decision, one such decision you dare not make. You know, deep within your heart, that at this time, the odds are not in your favor. You have not your senshi, nor your protector," he reasoned, "To try to harm my person would be to lead to your downfall. You know this, and for that knowledge, you are that much wiser and that much safer. You live to see another day, for now."

Usagi was confused, and emotionally distracted. Was he mocking her or complementing her? Either way, the animosity she held from their previous encounter had not wavered, and so she used that in retaliation.

"I am not weak! How dare you treat me as if I were a mere child!"

"A child you are for now, for you have much to learn, warrior of the White Moon. I bid my leave now, and leave you one piece of caution. You shall be watched, as will your friends, and all that you care for. Tread wisely, for at any moment, you shall be tested."

And then he was gone, just as before, leaving a hazy trail of shadow and darkness behind.

Sailor Moon pounded a nearby tree with her frustration. A few days ago, he seemed a malicious intruder bent on taking her, and violating her innocence. And now, he appeared as a voice of reason, cautioning her… but about what? And she had yet to discover his name.

Mentally noting that to a list of other questions she had to ask of him, Sailor Moon went back to the Crown, after ducking into an alley and reverting back to Tsukino, Usagi, 16 year old of Juuban. A frustrated as she felt, it would not be wise to let the whole of Juuban see the sailor soldier of the Moon play out her anger.

Next time, however, she would be ready.

TBC!!……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*

****

TO MY REVIEWERS:

You were all soo great! Because fanfiction.net was having problems, I was unable to see if I had gotten any reviews, (hence the tardiness on the update). So when I logged back on, and saw that I had gotten 10 FRICKIN NEW REVIEWS… well, I was soooooo excited.

Ahem.

Ok.

Now for some more personal comments to my wonderful reviewers:

****

Gabe: your review… wow… made me blush and sigh! It was perfect! It praised me (much undeservedly and I bow to your kindness) and it gave me constructive criticism!!!! Woohooo! Score for me! (somebody's been reading directions) haha.. anyway, I just wanted to say that the point you brought up was very good, although I'd like to explain it a bit: according to the American dubbed version of Sailor Moon, Serena often calls Sammy and Rini "kiddo" or "kid" or something to that extent. I'm not sure if that was a direct translation or not from the original version but yes, she does say so in one version anyway, which is where I draw most of Usagi from. Plus it would seem that if she talked to the kid as "kiddo" when she was Sailor Moon, it would make her seem more of an adult, a jaded warrior, so to speak. Usagi, like the other senshi, and any other "child" that has been through similar experiences, behaves like an adult, or in any case, far more mature than most people their age. It was like a mothering instinct for her, like she automatically had with Rini. But anyway, I tried to make Usagi's behavior a little more plausible in this chapter, so let me know if it works! Usagi is meant to be portrayed as the bumbling blonde she is on the show, but that all is a cover-up, something to make her life seem normal. She actually retains many of the qualities that princess Serenity does, although doesn't realize this yet. But that's a sneak peak! It shall all be explained later. And keep nitpicking at any OOC elements you may find! I will definitely try to make it clearer, or fix it if it was a mistake.

****

Macnjack4eva: like the username btw… haha… I hope that the time jumps aren't too confusing. Are they? If they are let me know in your next review (hint, hint) and I'll fix it up.

****

Devine-desire: thanks for faithfully reviewing this again! I'm glad to see that I'm not scaring people off! Hope that this chapter meets the same standard, if not more.

****

Crystal Moon Magic: wow... you review sooo faithfully! Thanks… and I do love this power, so as I said, you're gonna have to wait… (I shall now never curse other writers when I reach a cliffhanger) perhaps you should take up that mantra too.. hmm? Haha lol.

****

Daughterofdeath AND PrincessSerenaXavier: thanks for reviewing again! Means so much! Please try to suggest something.. like were you confused, or want to see something happen?

****

LadyLight: No can do! Sorry! Please review though! (I just don't think it would be fair to others cos you would get it sooner!) =)

****

ParasiteEve: haha could you give me your sn again? And also, I made this chapter WAY longer at your request, so hope you like. And review! Glad you love it.. any suggestions?

****

TO ALL: thanks for reviewing… if I didn't say anything to you now, I will later, I just wanted to get this out asap! Remember, constructive criticism, even FLAMES are welcome.

Hope you liked this chapter all… I worked SOOOOOOOOOO hard and went over it a billion times when I should have been studying for a math test *sweatdrops* so back to work for me!

I'm thinking, can we beat the record of ten reviews?? Please??? That would be uber awesome and garner a longer chapter next time… HINT, HINT.

__

Sayonara minna!

****

The bruise colored button says: Review me, review me!!!!!! Fie on all who don't! You are undeserving of my master's prowess with her pen... err keyboard... errm yea!


	5. Chapter 5: Watchful Eyes

A PITTED ASTEROID ORBITING THE EARTH'S TALE

Chapter 5: Watchful Eyes

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover… and perhaps a bit stereotypical?

SUMMARY: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SM/LOTR Xover

****

STATUS:

__

31 REVIEWS

4 HELPFUL REVIEWS

0 FLAMES

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. And if you sue me, my depression would lead to further heights than it already is. It is hopeless. Not only am I poor, with my two rubbed out cents, and my piece of lint (now being sold STILL for TWO frickin cents), but I am a desolate person, cramped down with the work that is school. In short, to sue me would bring more misery to the wretched creature that is me. And what good Samaritan would do that? So please don't sue. Oh, and all the credit for these wonderful characters and stories go to Naeko Takeuchi of Sailor Moon and J.R.R. Tolkien of Lord of the Rings. *sigh* Blessed be.

LAST TIME ON PITTED ASTEROID: Sailor Moon pounded a nearby tree with her frustration. A few days ago, he seemed a malicious intruder bent on taking her, and violating her innocence. And now, he appeared as a voice of reason, cautioning her… but about what? And she had yet to discover his name.

Mentally noting that to a list of other questions she had to ask of him, Sailor Moon went back to the Crown, after ducking into an alley and reverting back to Tsukino, Usagi, 16 year old of Juuban. A frustrated as she felt, it would not be wise to let the whole of Juuban see the sailor soldier of the Moon play out her anger.

Next time, however, she would be ready.

*Enter hopping blue alien reminiscent of _Space Jam_ with a squeaky voice* Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, and those of unknown genders, I welcome you to the fifth installment of _A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale_. It is a tale of love, loss, and most of all *voice wells to a manly deeply-ness* BLOODY VIOLENCE AND GORE… Ahem. *resumes squeaky voice* Now on with the show *Hopping blue alien with squeaky, and sometimes booming voice, disappears in a puff of pink smoke as the lime green curtains open once more.*

A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale

Chapter 5: Watchful Eyes

Usagi had returned to the Crown, picked up her things, and bade her farewells to the rest of the senshi. By now, the sun was just about to set, and Usagi was glad to be headed home in time for dinner. She barely got to see her family anymore. Humming slightly, she entered the doors of her home, and was greeted with silence. Shrugging, she figured her mother was still out shopping, her father still at work, and her brother over at a friend's house. The Tsukino family was a busy one as of late.

Dumping her things in her room, Usagi, lay back on her bed, reflectively pondering about all the recent events. Her mind drifted back to that day her mystery stalker had first appeared at the Crown.

****

After he had vanished into thin air, she had left the Arcade. It was mid-afternoon as Usagi hurried home, heedless of all that went past her. She was in a daze after seeing the face of her tormentor, and barely escaping his clutches, although she knew deep down, that little ploy was more of just a show of power, than a true threat.

Colors blended upon each other, red became blue, white became green, until it was all just an endless tunnel of bizarreness. The world's sense of proportion twisted out of grasp and back again, as it does often to those who have gone through such experiences. She had returned home that fateful night, nodding a hello to her mother who was diligently cooking dinner, kissing her father lightly on the cheek as he read the newspaper, and scowling darkly at her brother who as usual, was teasing her. Making her way up to her room as always, Usagi had plopped on her bed. It was then that the recent events rushed at her, threatening to suffocate her into an eternal torment.

She remembered that she was overwhelmed with the feeling to clean herself, to rid herself of her stalker's disgusting advances. She rushed to the bathroom, and stripped herself of her clothes, burning under the hottest water available. Gritting her teeth, she began to scrub herself vigorously, until her skin was tinged with red from the force of her ministrations.

Usagi began to tremble and then slid down the wall, clutching herself against the shower, and sat there, rocking back and forth, until the water had long grown cold. Tears streamed down her face as she gingerly stepped out of the shower, unable to break away from the vulnerability that she felt.

_I am disgusted with myself. I am no protector_. _How can I live with who I am and go on? This… This CAN'T be me! I'm Sailor Moon!_

Wrapping her slim figure in a towel, Usagi glanced at her steam filled reflection in the mirror. She tentatively reached a hand out, wiping away some of the mist that had settled, trying to peer at herself in the heavy steam.

She looked terrible. Red rimmed, swollen eyes, with red skin that still burned from the heat of the shower. She ached, both physically and emotionally.

She couldn't help by smile wryly at the metaphorical irony that was presented to her in the mirror. Like her reflection, she too reflected inner turmoil and confusion. She was no definite person – she was quite undefined, flitting from different lives. Like the hazy outline of her image, Usagi too had yet to find her mark in life.

She was never given that chance to grow up and find herself. She was called as Sailor Moon, a fierce warrior, or Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom, or Tsukino Usagi, student of Juuban, daughter of Kenji and Ikuko. But even those were mere titles, just names to different faces of the same soul, the same spirit – they meant nothing to her.

***

Usagi got up from the bed, coming back to the present, and away from the events of a few nights ago. The past was the past. She must move on.

She would be stronger. She had to be.

But unknown to Usagi, it was not a matter of choice, of willing herself to be something she was not. As time grew, the different entities that Usagi was, were beginning to mix themselves, and blending, becoming a salad of sorts – each one separate, yet thrown together to create a somewhat appealing whole. As a result, either one persona would dominate, leaving the other two to fade away, or Usagi would have to find a balance.

***

Pluto, the Guardian of Time, watched from her solitary post as her charge lay on her bed, lost amidst old memories. She sighed, weary for the poor girl and the hard times ahead.

Things had only just begun.

***

Usagi lay in her bed, drifting lightly between the land of consciousness and dreams. Tonight she would not be dreaming her usual dream as of late. The little girl would not make an appearance. Instead, something more was waiting.

*Flash*

__

Usagi found herself in a black void. Moments before, she had seen, as if a part of a memory, a girl fading into a cave through some unknown captor. She had called out – but it was useless, and now found herself in a void of nothingness. That memory was over, and something else had begun, something she could not comprehend…

She was completely naked, and curled up in fetal position, floating in the abyss of absolute nothingness. "Hello?" she cried out to the darkness, "Is anybody there?"

Whispers.

Usagi glanced around, concerned and curious. "Is somebody there?" she asked tentatively.

The whispers began again, and then faded off, as if someone had turned up the volume, and then slowly, most agonizingly turned it off.

"Hello? Please come out," Usagi called again.

She felt her body pulled being pulled, in which direction it mattered not, as she was floating, suspended in midair. A swirl of lights encased her body, wrapping themselves around her, touching her, caressing her, enveloping her in unbelievable warmth, as she was drawn to a standing position, clothed in a white gown. It was not like her princess garb, but no less elegant. Usagi glanced down at herself, 'flowy_'_ _she thought, for that was the term that came to mind._

Indeed, the material seemed to flow like a white waterfall, wrapping around her body and trailing away in little rivulets of ribbons and cloth, forever and ever. Her sleeves were slit at the shoulder and trailed down to her ankles, curling demurely at the tip. Her hair, which previously was unbound, now lay in its traditional 'odangoed' style, with white streamers twisted through it.

She felt_ like a princess, like a lady of court, cultivated and powerful._

It's interesting how clothes make the man, erm, woman, in my case, _she reflected_.

__

After the lights faded away, Usagi felt another pulling sensation tugging at her gut. Following her instinct, she floated, her dress trailing behind her, emitting a soft, pulsating glow, which was her only light in the surrounding darkness.

Spotting a strong beam of light, Usagi stopped moving, glancing curiously at the distant brightness. All of a sudden she began to move faster, chasing after the light, in hopes of reaching it before it blinked away.

There, as if presented for her unique viewing pleasure, lay a red, red rose.

It lay there in the spotlight, a small circle of light encasing its beauty, separating it from the world around it. Usagi hovered over the rose, curious. Why was it here? Why was she here?

"Serenity,"

Startled, Usagi looked around, her attention diverted from the rose.

"Hello?"

"Serenity, my love."

"Endymion? Is that you?"

"Serenity, dear heart, don't be scared."

"I, I – Scared? What do you mean? What's there to be scared of? Endymion? Where are you?" Usagi called out into the darkness, her voice frantic as she searched for the source of his voice, "Why won't you show yourself?"

"Patience, love. All will come in good time. Don't be scared my hime [princess]_."_

"Endymion! What are you talking about?"

"Don't be scared of what's to come."

"What's coming? Endymion!? What's going on? You're making me nervous! Where are you? Why won't you show yourself?"

"You must be strong, Sailor Moon, for the others. You are a warrior. You must perform your duty well. Other people depend on you for their safety. You shall bear their pain, and your own. For that, you must be strong for us all."

"Endy? I… what are you saying? Come here! Where are you?"

Usagi heard the swish of a cape, and saw that she no longer wore a white dress, but her sailor uniform, minus the enormous angel wings. Her three layered skirt fluttered lightly in an unknown breeze.

"Tuxedo Kamen? [Tuxedo Mask] _What are you doing? What's going on?? Will someone just _tell_ me what's going on?"_

The whispers were back, louder than ever. The pink staff Sailor Moon had been carrying clattered to the ground as she clamped her ears in the roar of whispers.

'STOP!_' she cried out mentally, and suddenly there was naught but silence._

Ribbons encompassed Usagi once more as she reverted back into her civilian form, donned in her school uniform of blue, white and red bow.

"Mamo-chan, anata wa doko desuka? [Where are you Mamo-chan?]_"_

"Right here, my silly little bunny," An outlined figure stepped into the darkness, but Usagi was unable to see his face.

"Mamo-chan, wakaranaiyo! [Mamo-chan, I don't understand!]_"_

"Usa-ko, don't be scared."

"But I'm not, what's there to be scared of?"

"Follow your heart, Usa-ko. Follow it, for it will always be true to you, no matter what."

"Wh- What? What do you mean? Mamo-chan, you're not making any sense!"

The figure stepped into the light, right up to Usagi, and she could see his face, the face of her Mamoru. He lifted a hand to her cheek, stopping just before he touched it, a caress in mid-air.

"Remember, Usa-ko, you are never alone. I will always be here… my little bunny." He moved to place his hand above her breast where her heart lay, and Usagi was surprised to see it go right through her.

"Mamo-chan? Nani… [What…]_"_

He was gone, nothing but an apparition. And Usagi was pulled back to where she had begun, plunged into a dark abyss, floating in the middle of nothing, and curled up in a ball with nothing on.

Usagi was beyond frustrated at this point. Nothing made sense. If this were a dream, she wanted desperately to wake up. Growling slightly, Usagi nearly howled in anger, but was stopped by an all-encompassing voice.

"Do you see?"

Usagi snapped her head up at the voice, one hand automatically going to her chest where her locket usually lay. Finding nothing but her skin, she whimpered, but remained silent. She had to get out.

"Do you see?" a voice repeated, a bit more insistent.

The whispers grew around her, and she felt herself being watched, being judged. A flash went off, and when she blinked her eyes open, Usagi found herself in the white dress once more, with a spotlight trained directly on her.

Standing up, Usagi was at her wits end.

"Do I see? DO I SEE?! You want to know if I see? Well let me tell you, at this moment, all I see is darkness! Wonderful, black, absolutely nothing-filled bleakness! You happy now? What kind of a question is that? What am I SUPPOSED TO SEE? I demand to be told what is going on! Who are you? What do you want? Do you get some sort of pleasure in keeping young women in dark places forever and ever? Do you?"

Silence reigned once more, threatening to break her sanity. For the love of Selene! This must end now! _She screamed to herself._

"You do not see."

"Yes, I do not. That is correct. You are right. 100 percent correctamundo, bub. Ding, ding, ding! Ladies and gents, we have a winner! I. Do. Not. See. Glad we got that little misunderstanding cleared up. Now can I go? I'm bored. You see, prior to this little parade, I was a bit preoccupied with this thing I like to call beauty sleep, and I'd very much like to get back to that, that is of course, if you_ don't mind."_

The whispers grew up again.

"STOP with the DAMN whispers! If you have something to say, say it!"

Silence reigned supreme.

"She asks too much."  


"Oh, I'm SORRY. I didn't realize wondering where I was and why the holy frickin crap I'm in a black void was asking too much!" pausing, Usagi added as an aftereffect, "Ya, know, I know this killer interior decorator, she could really fix this place up! Better yet, you people could bring in major moolah here, with the proper advertisement. This could be one hell of a tourist attraction. I can see it all now: Come Visit the Black Void of Nothingness! Common Grounds for Mysteriously Kidnapping Young Maidens and Holding Them Against Their Will! Try our special Discount Tuesdays Folks!"

"She is not like the others."

"Gee thanks for noticing, and here I thought you were all so uncaring. What can I say, a little uniqueness goes a long way, ya know? I'm a bit... out of the box, as you may have noticed," Usagi replied with a saucy wink in the general direction of the voice.

"Something must be done."

"Now wait just a ding darn second here people! I want some answers! What's going on? Why am I here? What do you want wi – ..."

"You are no longer needed. Be gone, child." 

*Flash*

Usagi gasped awake. _WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?_ she thought. Usagi lay on her bed, and pressed a hand to her damp forehead._ That was intense. Stupid, snotty, prissy-nosed higher beings. I swear, they screw up my life_ just_ for their entertainment._

Glancing at her clock, she was startled to find the time to be nine in the evening. Three hours had passed! Where was the rest of her family?

The vision forgotten, Usagi stood up from the bed, her spine prickling in awareness. Something was off. Usagi strained her ears for any hint of sound, but she did could not pick up her brother's usual trouble making, her mother's pot banging, or her father's paper reading. Perhaps they hadn't come home yet?

Grabbing her brooch next to the bed, Usagi pinned it to her top and silently made her way downstairs. She had one hand on her brooch, ready to call out her transformation, and the other hand lightly traced the stairway rails. The bottom floor of the house was dark, bathed dimly in the light from the street lamps outside.

_Where was everybody?_

Holding her breath, Usagi cautiously made her way downstairs. She peeked into the kitchen, and then into the drawing room, before pausing in the entrance of their sunroom.

You see, the Japanese people care deeply for nature, and as a result, involve it in many of their traditional rituals. As time evolved to the present, and things changed, the 'sun room' evolved as a tribute to that ancient way of life. It was a common presence in Japanese homes, its original purpose, however, has been long forgotten. In such times, many families used it for various purposes, and in the Tsukinos' case, it was akin to a family gathering room.

The sunroom was wide and spacious. The ceiling was different here, than the rest of the house, and as a result was the coldest room. It was a paper ceiling, with a wooden frame, sealed only by glass. It allowed the pale moonlight to filter in, creating an aura of calm and serenity.

Currently, a lone lamp was lit on the low wooden table that lay in the center of the room.

_How odd_, Usagi thought_, that wasn't on when I came home_.

Making her way over to the lit lamp, she noticed that there was something on the table.

A package.

Glancing up and around, as if she were being watched, Usagi carefully picked up the package, her hand stopping at the lamp. _Curious_, she mused, and turned it over.

Sprawled on the front of the manila colored package, was the name _Tsukino, Usagi_, in bold, red ink. Raising an eyebrow, Usagi broke the seal and opened the package, taking out the contents inside. Adjusting the lamp, she studied the splayed out papers and gasped.

There were three polaroid pictures.

One was of her mother at the supermarket, paying for groceries; the time: 5:37 pm.

The second was of her father, talking on his cell phone while walking out of the office building he worked in; the time: 6:02 pm.

The third polaroid was of her brother, Shingo, playing in his friend's pool; the time: 6: 19 pm.

Each was taken today, naught but a few hours ago.

Usagi began to shake uncontrollably. Trembling, she turned each picture over, seeing the same message scrawled on the back of each picture, three times total:

YOU ARE WATCHED. BEWARE, PRINCESS.

Usagi promptly fainted, seemingly dead to the world, the polaroids fluttering down to the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

EVERYBODY MUST READ THIS!

I can make no promise as to when Usagi will end up in middle earth, although she WILL do so. I like the way this story is turning out, so I won't rush things and I need to do it my way. This is important because I'm setting up so many things that will be important in the parts that she is in middle earth for. Many of these things are essential to later parts of the story and need to be covered now, hence the lengthy postponement of Usagi going to middle earth. She may go in next chapter, or five chapters from now, I don't know. I write this story as I go with reader response, and I only have a general idea that this, this and this will happen, Usagi will go from point A to Z, but how she does it is unknown. I apologize if anybody is disappointed, but please, stick with me on this. It will SO be worth it in the end. I hope I have all of your support in this decision.

****

PrincessSerenaXavier: Patience, young jedi, patience! Haha, but once again, thanks for loyally reviewing. I'm glad people are following through on this.

****

ElvenSailorGirl: WHAT! NONONONONO! I have officially failed as a writer! GRAMMAR!!!! I don't want any grammar errors! Tell me where are they? Thanks for noticing that, I want this story to be as good as possible, and you are helping! Yay you! As for the title… well, dissect it and see if it makes sense. Did anybody else wonder about it? (good eye!) Haha, keep reviewing!

****

Gujugirl: You are lost? I am not worthy!… =(!!! So where did I lose you? Tell me, so I can fix it! And Review!

****

CosmosAngel1: *Blush* Patience! Oh and your vote for Legolas is duly noted. Any other comments, like improvements? Keep reading AND reviewing!

****

Crystal Moon Magic: Once again, thanks for loyally reviewing. I'm glad you are bearing with me, but hopefully she will go to middle earth within two chapters. I'm developing this as I go, so I really have no idea, but I know for sure, by chapter 10 she HAS to be in middle earth. I have plans *laughs maniacally* btw, glad you like the mystery man. Review, review!

****

DaughterofDeath: ANYTHING ELSE??? Haha, plz? I want to know what you think! Review! (and don't say add a new chapter, of COURSE I'll add a new chapter, I won't drop this story off nowhere!)

****

Devine-desire: AHH! I love you! You understand my predicament! I want to get Usagi to middle earth fast, and start the wacky escapades, but I also want to make this as mind twisting as possible, and unfortunately that means Usagi going to middle-earth may take a bit longer! Hope you don't mind. Please bear with me and review again! Any criticism? REVIEW! 

****

TO ALL: Thanks for reviewing, please do so again! I love you guys!

****

We didn't beat the ten review goal! We didn't even meet ten reviews! I am sad! =( I feel SO uninspired! You guys! I worked hard, and no updates for two weeks if I don't get at least ten reviews! PLEASE!

If you read a story, it is only courtesy to respond in feedback, positive or negative, doesn't matter. Otherwise, I think hey, only five pple who read this think it's good enough to respond to, or worth their time, so why should it be worth my time, right?

The bruise-colored button says, "REVIEW! OR ELSE!"

*hopping blue alien comes out and says*** DO AS MY MISTRESS SAYS! FOR SHE IS ALMIGHTY! BOW DOWN TO HER GENIUSNESS! MOOHAHAHA**! *blue alien is quickly yanked of stage with a red and white striped cane, suspiciously reminiscent of Santa's Workshop Elves… hmmm?*


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries

A PITTED ASTEROID ORBITING THE EARTH'S TALE

Chapter 6: Discoveries

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover… and perhaps a bit stereotypical?

SUMMARY: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SM/LOTR Xover

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. I hope this is clear. I expect no threats of bodily harm or any other such verbal attacks on these grounds as I have made this excruciatingly clear. These are the products of the ingenious and diabolical Naeko Takeuchi of Sailor Moon and J.R.R. Tolkien of Lord of the Rings. *sigh* Life is SOO unfair. So please, enjoy this little piece of my version of a brainchild of SM and LotR, which would exist had I truly owned the two. Unfortunately, I do not, so I make do. Read on, faithful readers, read on.

LAST TIME ON PITTED ASTEROID:

There were three polaroid pictures.

One was of her mother at the supermarket, paying for groceries; the time: 5:37 pm.

The second was of her father, talking on his cell phone while walking out of the office building he worked in; the time: 6:02 pm.

The third polaroid was of her brother, Shingo, playing in his friend's pool; the time: 6: 19 pm.

Each was taken today, naught but a few hours ago.

Usagi began to shake uncontrollably. Trembling, she turned each picture over, seeing the same message scrawled on the back of each picture, three times total:

YOU ARE WATCHED. BEWARE, PRINCESS.

Usagi promptly fainted, seemingly dead to the world, the polaroids fluttering down to the floor.

*a pink roly poly takes center stage, spotlight trained squarely on its pink back.* _Welcome to the sixth installment of _A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale_. Please be reminded that all cell phones, pagers, beepy watches, and other miscellaneous noise makers be turned off as this shall require and DEMAND your absolute and undivided attention, as usual. I give you CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!!! *_insert booming music and theatrical display of fire_* That is all. _*pink roly poly slithers UNDER the now azure colored curtains, flashing the sign _my feet have purple hairs_ in blue lights and neon sparkles.*

A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale

Chapter 6: Discoveries

A lone figure robed in white stood proudly against the night stained sky. His figure spoke of prominence, power, prestige… and unspeakable evil.

He represented a corrupted mind, one that had long crossed the paths of wickedness and had long forgotten the light.

After all, darkness is merely an absence of light, nothing more, and nothing less.

The moon lay shrouded amidst the clouds, encased in a hazy envelope of fog.

"You have done well, and retrieved your findings safely. For that you shall be justly rewarded," spoke the figure. The moonlight glimmered through a parting in the clouds, and fell upon a foul creature, one robed in equal darkness of his master – a shadow of hate and deceit. It lay bowed before the white robed figure, prostrated in complete subservience.

"Many thanksss, masssterrr… I live to ssserrve yourr grrraciosssnesss, I do," it slithered.

"Of course, and I would expect no less. Return now to your post, and keep watching. You shall know when the time comes of what to do. Remember now that everything we have been working for is dependent on the success of your current assignment. Do not fail me, Dotulrtug, and the rewards shall be equally great," the white figure tersely said.

With that, the Dotulrtug bowed out of existence, disappearing quietly into the haze of evil that surrounded the castle of residence.

"And so it begins," thought the figure out loud, as his voice faded into the darkened sky.

***

"Usagi? Doko desuka? Usagi? [Where are you?]" came a distant voice.

Usagi came to slowly, blinking into the world like she had the day she was born. She had only been out for a few moments, and as she picked herself off from the floor, she absently wondered what had just happened. Who was calling out to her? She groggily stood up and then noticed the three polaroids on the floor.

Catching herself, before she fainted again, Usagi collapsed on a nearby futon, and looked around for the voice. Blindly shoving the pictures away, she called out, "Okaasan? [Mom?]"

"Minna wa doko desuka? [Where is everybody?]" she trembled in the darkness of her home.

Why did it seem like her whole world had tumbled into shadow?

"Usagi? Usagi you little prankster! Come out right now young lady or you'll be in big trouble! I need some help!"

"Okaasan? OKAASAN!!!" jumping up with renewed energy, Usagi burst in the direction of the voice, and flung herself at her mother, enveloping her in one of those traditional, Usagi-hugs.

"Don't – leave me! Don't go! I thought – gone forever! Worried, scared, nothing –" Usagi was barely able to speak, much less string together words to form coherent sentences.

Startled at the attitude of her youngest daughter, Ikuko dropped the groceries she had been carrying, and gently soothed her now sobbing daughter. What was going on? Why was Usagi acting as if she had died?

"There, there, Usagi. Sshh, your okaasan is here, don't worry,"

Usagi clutched at her mother's jacket, and buried herself in her mother's embrace, as if it were the last time she would be able to do so. "Okaasan," she began to choke out, "Okaasan, I thought … gone! Lost forever!"

Ikuko wrinkled her brow as she tried to make out what her distressed daughter was trying to say. "Gone dearest? Forever?" Usagi only sobbed harder and tightened her grip around her mother, as if to never let go.

Ikuko sighed worriedly, and brought a hand to smooth Usagi's blonde hair away from her pale face. "Shush, dear heart. Calm down, everything will be okay, I promise." She maneuvered the two of them to a nearby sofa and patted her daughters back as Usagi snuggled into her lap.

A thought occurred to her.

"Usagi, didn't you get the note?" Usagi stiffened, and then looked up warily at her mother.

"A-a no-note?" she sniffed out.

"Yes sweetie, I left a note saying that I had gone over to the Yamamotos' to pick up some homegrown herbs for that new recipe, and then would head over to the grocery store. Your father had a late business meeting and your brother is sleeping over at his friend's house, because it is so late. I posted it on the door of the fridge. Surely you couldn't have missed it! You always open the fridge to eat an afternoon snack!"

Usagi deadpanned. "You … left a note?"

"Yes dearest. You're sure you didn't see it?" Getting up and walking over to the kitchen, Ikuko plucked the brief message that was held in place by a magnet Usagi had made for her on Parent's Day in the second grade and came back to sit, "See, here it is Usagi."

"Oh," suddenly, Usagi felt quite foolish. Her family had been all right all along! Of course, the polaroid incident was a threat that needed to be taken care of, but at least her family was unaware of it all for now, and they were here, or would be in any case.

"Was that what this is all about? You thought something had happened to us?"

Usagi nodded to her mother, _Well something like that anyway. I'm just glad you're all right._

Ikuko couldn't help but smile at her daughter's impulsiveness. It was a bit irritating to have the hyper teen jump to conclusions so fast, but at the same time, it was nevertheless endearing to know that she cared so much about them. Thinking that was that, Ikuko stood up abruptly, causing a very disgruntled blonde to tumble to the floor.

"If everything's is all hunky dory, I think we have some dinner to make before your very tired and cranky father comes home, ne?"

Usagi giggled a bit at her mother's 'hunky dory' from her position on the floor. _What a ridiculous American phrase_. Shaking her head, Usagi grinned at her mother's antics, trusting her to cheer her up when she was down. Nodding enthusiastically, she hopped after her mother, eager to please, relishing everything around her.

It had all come so close to going away, even if it was just in her mind. It had felt real enough, and Usagi wasn't willing to let that happen in real life, and regret not appreciating her family more.

Usagi sighed happily as she watched her mother bustle around the kitchen, fussing over dinner. Swinging herself onto a bar stool, she hummed a little tune while swinging her legs merrily. She felt so normal.

Almost, anyway.

***

*On another plane of existence, between the fabric of time and space…*

***

"You cannot. I forbid you."

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter, Guardian. These orders come from Chronos himself."

"From Chronos?"

"Yes. Now hand them over!"

"NO! You shall not have it while I still stand! Chronos would never demand such a thing! You lie!"

"How dare you accuse a loyal servant of Chronos such as myself, to be a traitor! Did you not pledge your allegiance to Chronos? To go back on your word would be to commit treason. You owe him your fealty. To do otherwise would be a foolish decision indeed."

"… I swore no oath to none save the princess of the white moon! It is to her, and to her only that I pledge my loyalty to! Now be gone wretched servant! Your foul tongue and vile demeanor are no longer welcome here!"

"You know not what you speak, Watcher. Hand over the keys, NOW!"

"Who do you come from, scoundrel? Which master's foot do you so obediently follow?" the figure slammed her long staff against the floor three times and a rush of magical energy was thrown at the opposing stranger, who let out a strangled curse upon impact.

"Curse you Guardian! You shall regret not following my most *humble* request later, when all that you hold dear is at stake. It matters not, Guardian of Time. But be patient, all shall be revealed." 

"You shall never have the Keys as long as I stand to guard these ancient doors, villain! Begone! By the powers vested in me, I call upon the Paladins of Time and Space! Lend me your aid to rid the gates of this fell creature!" Strands of power gathered around the Guardian of Time, wrapping themselves around her staff and swirling about her figure, encasing her in a purple haze of light.

"You shall not ensnare me now, Watcher! Our battle shall not be fought at this time and on this plane. I would advise you to be ever observant through your Orb of Time for when you least expect it, all shall be taken."

The figure vanished, leaving a very furious of Guardian of Time.

"I shall watch, servant of darkness. And you shall rue the day you dared to mess with the Guardian of Time!" Three clanks of the metal staff were heard as the Gates of Time slid into place, locking themselves from all else save it's warden.

The Guardian of Time resumed her solitary watch, observing all, yet partaking in none.

*~*~*~*~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, this was shorter, no need to gripe! I know! But I am now several chapters ahead, and this is all very planned out for the next three chapters. (Hence the delay in posting). Hopefully you can see that the quality has improved, due to the extensive planning. This would have been up about a week earlier, however, certain reviewers had VERY helpful suggestions about adding in bits of LOTR to keep people engaged, which wasn't a bad idea. I actually had that planned for later in the story, but hey, why not! This chapter was originally about 1000 words longer, but then I figured, this was the more appropriate ending.

And lastly, thanks to all for your splendid reviews! We broke a record! Woohoo! 12 reviews for chapter 5! I'm so proud of you! *sniff* thanks guys! I'm glad most of you take the time to read through my author's notes and I was so happy to see that so many supported the fact that Usagi may take awhile to go to Middle Earth. Thanks! Now for some personal comments:

****

Cassie: What does it have to do with LotR? Well, the exact crossover has yet to happen, but if you read the story carefully enough, there are a few hints… like an elf in chapter 3! Keep reviewing!

****

Callisto Star: Thanks of the messageboard info! Notice, I did follow your suggestion.. who do you suppose the figure in *cough, cough* WHITE, could be hmm? I DON'T KNOW!! *giggle* As for the asteroid.. it doesn't really have so much to do with the story itself. Just look at the title in general. Let me know if it clicks! Oh! And who do you think the man could be? If it sounds good enough, I might just make it so! (of course, I know who he is, but if your idea works better, then hey! Why not, right?) I'm glad you like this story. It really means a lot to me! Keep reviewing! (btw, I LOVE LOVE LOVE your story Niirer en Ithil-Quessir! It's a great mesh of SM and LotR… ahem, anyway! Thanks for the review!

****

Shinia: Soon, young jedi, soon. Review again!

****

ElvenSailorGirl: What TV show does this remind you of? I'd like to know please. And no offense taken. It was good constructive criticism, which I would like to explain to you a bit. First off, I rechecked my chapter and all the apostrophes were in place… even online, so perhaps it is your browser? I run through spell check several times, and proof read EVERYTHING at least three times. But stuff like apostrophe's I do get… (and I just finished a twenty page critical analysis of _Crime and Punishment_) so grammar shouldn't be a problem… Second, as I mentioned in my last note in chapter 5, the crossover is in due time, but you can see bits of it in chapter 3 and in this chapter. There are several other hints that will be obvious later on! So read carefully! Hehe! Lastly, Usagi gets mad at Shingo ALL the time, and literally blows up at him. She does get pissed off easily in the anime, especially at Chibiusa and Rei. And in the American dubbed version, she easily gets annoyed at several of the bad guys she fights. She's a champion of justice, and can't stand that being infringed upon. Usagi also, as I said in chapter one, puts on a façade for others, and isn't quite so immature on the inside. But that side of her has yet to be revealed. Notice she does come to swear a bit as she gets mad. In the manga, she swore, but in the American dubbed version, the mulled it over with more 'polite' words. Anyway, hope that clears it up. Thanks fore reading so carefully though. I will try to make her temper seem more true to Usagi in the future though. Keep reading and reviewing!

****

Guju-girl: Cool, glad it's all good. Review please!

****

PrincessSerenaXavior: I'm not sure yet, I haven't planned that all out. But it definitely will be different and unique from most fics. I know how she should enter, just not where, and with or without who. And by who. Ahh, so many questions! Patience is a virtue *wink*! Review!

****

Tschubi-chan: Thank you SOO much for understanding. You are 100% right, of course. As I read your review (which is currently my most favorite review) I was all, _Darn tootin! This person GETS IT!_ Lol. I'm thoroughly enthused that you will bear with me and my wacky tendencies. Hope you don't get too bored waiting! Haha… it's for readers like you that I try to make each chapter better and more engaging. So THANKS! And I agree, I really dislike screams for pairings, but it's good to see what the interest is. Unfortunately the main one is always usa/leggy, but if I do end up doing that, it WILL be unique and unprecedented. You have my word. I'm really glad you noticed the whole inner thoughts thing and picked up on it. Somebody is reading carefully! This is really important to me as it gives you, the reader, perspective on how Usagi is according to me, even if she isn't like her manga self, ya know? Anyway, I look forward to reading another review from you! (hint hint,!) THANKS!

****

Devine-desire: Glad for your support! Keep reviewing!

****

Rose: Glad you think I'm 'pulling this off.' Hehe! I really hope so! Glad you like the guy too, he kinda evolved unexpectedly as I wrote the story… And as for Mamoru, no, I can safely say she will NOT be with him, kinda. Not romantically anyway. You'll see. I, for one, am thoroughly pleased with the random idea I thunked up for that scenario. Anyway, review!

TO ALL: thanks for reviewing! I love reading it!

****

The pale, blue colored button blinks adoringly at the little arrow directing the mouse pleading, click me, click me!

Flames are welcome, they keep my and my two cent for sale lint quite warm.

*squiggly pink roly poly comes out and says*** YOUR PREVIOUS COMMANDER IS INDISPOSED, I AM NOW YOUR COMMANDER PRO TEMP! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! NOW RETURN TO YOUR REGUALRLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING!** *pink roly poly squirms back under the azure colored curtains that have the slogan _my feet have purple hairs_ in blue lights and neon sparkles scrawled over it. The curtains now sport a strangely orcish odor. How odd.*


	7. Chapter 7: Just Plain Human

A PITTED ASTEROID ORBITING THE EARTH'S TALE

Chapter 7: Just Plain Human

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover… and perhaps a bit stereotypical?

SUMMARY: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SM/LOTR Xover

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. These are the products of the ingenious and diabolical Naeko Takeuchi of Sailor Moon and J.R.R. Tolkien of Lord of the Rings. *sigh* All I claim my own is the plot, title and unusual characters of this story, such as the Dotulrtug, mysterious man following Usagi, person harassing Pluto, blobby shadow evil thingy, etc, etc. Please read on. The story is not here.

****

NOTE: TONS OF FORESHADOWING IN THIS CHAPTER! READ CAREFULLY!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

LAST TIME ON PITTED ASTEROID:

"You shall not ensnare me now, Watcher! Our battle shall not be fought at this time and on this plane. I would advise you to be ever observant through your Orb of Time for when you least expect it, all shall be taken."

The figure vanished, leaving a very furious of Guardian of Time.

"I shall watch, servant of darkness. And you shall rue the day you dared to mess with the Guardian of Time!" Three clanks of the metal staff were heard as the Gates of Time slid into place, locking themselves from all else save it's warden.

The Guardian of Time resumed her solitary watch, observing all, yet partaking in none.

*a microscopic, mudge colored daphnia quiggles its way onto stage. Members of the audience take out their 100x magnifying glasses for their viewing pleasure… or their coke bottle glasses! A tiny squeak of a voice is heard, until a microphone is lowered to the ground via ceiling rope * _Welcome to the seventh installment of _A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale_. Note the usual disclaimers. Without further ado, I give you CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!!! *_mudge colored daphnia quiggles its way under special laboratory water (NOT TAP!!! TAP WATER IS POISONOUS!) and cotton back to the fish tank it came from. Curtains close, now boasting the slogan: pointy mudge colored wizard hats are the new pink!*

A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale

Chapter 7: Just Plain Human

Time passed since the event of the polaroids, which Usagi had promptly burned the next day. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. And Usagi remained ever watchful.

She had to be.

There was no reappearance of her mysterious stalker, nor no repeat of the threat. All continued as normally as could be expected. And if Usagi were truly aware, it would have been taken into account that the number of youma attacks had ever-so-slightly decreased. A notable change in its own right, nevertheless.

But such trivial details were hardly of any importance in Usagi's life now. Besides, who ever really does pay any attention to the petty particulars? The whole reason they are small, insignificant, and go unnoticed, is because they are meant to stay hidden. This way, they can form an evil coalition called the Unnoticed Ignored Cast-off Details Society and unionize, eventually spiraling into an ever growing snowball of badness and then come back to blow up in the protagonist's face when they least expect it. *Insert diabolical laugh here…*

Anyhoo… Leaving all wicked plans of possible gatherings of Evil Brotherhoods for Petty Details and whatnot aside, let's return to the situation at hand, shall we? Hmmm. Ahh yes, Usagi:

Usagi was more concerned with her family and all that she held dear to her person. The warning or threat, however it was meant to be taken by her mysterious stalker, had not yet been forgotten, despite the fact that much time had passed. But other than that fear, life had for the most part, continued.

Usagi automatically transformed, dusted, and detransformed. Life as Sailor Moon grew into a standard routine, part of her nightly life. Life in general, had set into an almost queer, monotonous tone.

Usagi was just grateful for the relative peace.

It was just school, Haruna, detention, Crown, homework and then Sailor Moon. No extra bad guys, no evil plot to discover. Just the standard moon dust, the regular slice and dice. Quite mechanical. It required hardly much thought on her part anyway.

Things were so run-of-the-mill, that the scouts had stopped their weekly scout meetings and training sessions. Each attack was training enough, and each time, the result was a nice, neat pile of moon dust, with little to no injuries. The movements were automatic, artificial at best. Nothing presented a challenge, other than the occasional fifth youma attack of the day.

In short, Usagi was ironically bored… and vaguely agitated.

It wasn't quiet, just not chaotic, which presented an oddity in itself, a catch-22. In previous years, Usagi and the others barely had two weeks off before the next big bad boss came rolling into town. It had just been the way things were. Something accepted. Something given. But most of all, it meant that good prevailed over evil, the balance was kept, and all was good in the world. Things just kept coming, without a break. This was, in short, the only way Usagi _knew_ that everything was in order.

__

Absolutely everything.

It wasn't that she hated the peace. She didn't mind it at all. But rather than this 'peace' it felt as if she was facing the calm before the storm, and that was very disconcerting.

A very big storm, from what she could tell.

As a precaution, Usagi had Ami-chan do a scan every week of any nega activity, and each time, the results were nothing more than the standard range of evilness.

_I'm probably just being overly suspicious. I mean, had this been the case a few years ago, I wouldn't have thought of this at all. Youma attacks are youma attacks, and that is reason enough for trouble. After all, there doesn't _have_ to be something abnormally wrong each time… right?_ Usagi pondered to herself.

Ever since that last run in with her stalker, Usagi had been on red alert. She constantly kept tabs on her family's whereabouts. Seeing as she couldn't be with all four of them at once with school and all, Usagi enlisted the aid of Luna and Artemis, informing them of the situation on a strictly need-to-know basis. Luna, for one, was pleasantly impressed with her charge's sudden assertiveness, and took it as a sign of her upcoming success as the NeoQueen of Crystal Tokyo. She did however, suggest that Usagi fill in the sailor senshi of what was going on, as they could also lend a hand.

To this, Usagi denied, reasoning that she didn't want them to be bothered with more worries, and potentially more senshi work than was necessary. If things got too out of hand, and it really became a sailor senshi issue, she would inform them. But for now, the matter remained entirely personal.

For now.

***

*On another plane of existence, between the fabric of space and time…*

***

"She needs to be told."

"I know."

"She knows some semblance of peace now, but that shall not last for long. Already, things are changing."

"I know."

"The dreams shall return, among other plaguing events. These things will take a toll on the young princess."

"I know."

"She will tire. She will be careless. She will make unaffordable mistakes."

"I know."

"Then what shall you do, Guardian? What will you do to guide this child, oh daughter of mine?"

Silence grasped the atmosphere of the Gates of Time. For awhile, nothing was heard. Suddenly…

"What would you have me do, Father? All that you have said, I know. All that you have not said, I know. And all that you have implied, I know. I know! I know! I know! Yet I can do nothing. I can do nothing but watch like a coward! So tell me Father, tell me Chronos, what is there that I _can_ do," spat the Guardian of Time. Her grip on the staff tightened considerably.

Chronos spoke from behind her, "We all do what we must. We all play our parts. Even you have an important part in history, daughter. Do not reconcile yourself to utter isolation just yet. She needs to know. She needs to see. She will be judged, and she must pass, for the balance shall be at stake. This is her test, and you are her guide, her proctor."

Pluto nodded silently, her eyes gazing at her princess through the portal of Time she had concocted to watch through. Her frustration quickly dissipated, like hot breath on a cold night, at the sight of her charge. _You go through so much, for the sake of others, princess. My heart cries for you, dear one_.

"She must be ready."

"She is just a child, Chronos. Why must such a tasking future await such a young child? She deserves happiness for all that she has done, for all that she has saved. Not more work! It is her time to rest, at least until the Great Awakening."

"She is the One, daughter. It is her soul. Her time. The essence of who she is will now come to power, and it is something that cannot be denied. It is her birthright. Ever since the Dawn of Time have all waited for this. In this rebirth, she shall come to her full potential, her full capacity. Should she accept this calling, is up to her. If not, then it shall pass on to another, but that is another matter entirely. She is best suited, per se. She alone can save us all and break the cycle. Anyone else would simply fade away, or grow corrupt. Would you deny all those who have waited for this? Would you deny the world their salvation, for the happiness of one?"

Pluto took in a deep breath. She could not answer that question, for she did not know how, nor what the answer would be. Her heart said one thing, and her mind said another. This was beyond her, something that she had not foreseen for all her powers of foresight. The Mirror of Time had cast a shadow on the young princess's future and now all lay uncertain.

The Princess of the White Moon's future was no longer set in stone.

Times were Changing.

Threads were being Rewoven. Keys Unlocking, Doors Opening and Closing. 

An unknown Force had been Awakened.

"The Savior… so the rumors of true. It is she? You are sure of it?" murmured Pluto. 

"There is no other. She sings with the power. She alone bears the mark. It is she."

The Guardian of Time paused to think for a minute, and then continued, "But why her?" Pluto questioned softly, her heart weeping for the destiny-burdened girl as she glanced once more into at the dozing lass.

"Because. She is. She is it. She is all that has come to be, all that is to be, and all that will ever be."

"Then why worry? If the child is truly the 'One,' why worry if she will accept it? She will do what is right in the end. She always does."

Chronos let out a sad smile.

"Because she is human, daughter. And like all humans, she loves."

***

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ahh, another chapter done with. Usagi gets closer and closer to Middle Earth. I hope you guys are beginning to see this hint of a spiral. If not, then that's cool, I've only just barely alluded to it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! There weren't so many but that's ok, it wasn't one my most greatest chapters. This one, however, is something I would like a lot of response on. Yes, I know its short, but I felt to add anything more would take away from it, and destroy the mood that has been created, ya know? Oh, and for better effectiveness, I would go back and read the conversation between Pluto and Chronos out loud, using deep, reflective, wise-ish, kinda british voices for them. Kinda like Galadriel's voice at the beginning of the Fellowship… something all consuming… which btw, was sooo awesome. And about pairing, I've pretty much decided who Usa's gonna be with and don't ask b/c I'm not telling you NO MATTER WHAT! Don't tempt/bug me! But be warned: it isn't what it seems like. Just keep this in mind as Usage goes through middle earth. **Keep an open mind**, most importantly. Appearances can be deceiving! That is all.

Now to my loyal and helpful reviewers:

****

Callisto Star: A pleasure as always to hear from you. This chapter is still a bit shorter than average, but I hope it makes up for it in content. So you think they guy is Sauron, hmm? Interesting. I won't tell you if you are right or wrong, but still, I like that you have been thinking about it. Any other ideas? Oh, and I SOO look forward to a sequel to Niirer. Also, yes, the story should seem to feel like it is in pieces right now. Don't worry, all the unsolved things will begin to fall in place once she gets to Middle Earth. Hopefully there was a hint and some sort of follow up for some stuff in this chapter. Note the SERIOUS foreshadowing! And yes, the Dotulrtug is another NEW lackey for this mysterious WHITE figure. (don't blurt out the answer if you know it!) actually, the name is the name of a species… like Orcs, and then there's that Orc named Lurtz, who kills Boromir. Anyhoo same kinda rap for these species too, get it? Oh, erm, keep working at the title.. try to keep it separate from the story.. it's a play on words more than anything… apparently I'm not as clever as I thought I was =). Thanks for your lovely review, I look forward to ANOTHER one. *HINT!!!!!*

****

Devine-desire: Thanks again for your loyal review. Glad to see you're still sticking with me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review!

****

ElvenSailorGirl: Thanks for catching the spelling error! Glad to know some people are reading carefully out there… and ya, I totally see where you are coming from, but this is kinda how Usagi is in my version… I guess if you could call it that. She is a veteran at *war* so to speak and doesn't like it when people try to mess with her head, ergo the mucho pissed off Usagi, among other things. Understandable, ne? But honestly, I was more thinking of how *I* would react in that situation, other than Usagi, and it just happened to fit with the way I wanted her to appear. So kudos to you! and let's move on, no? Anyway, thanks for your lengthy review! Mucho appreciated. Glad to see some constructive criticism out there. I look forward to another one!

****

PrincessSerenaXavier: Hmm.. interesting suggestion indeed, although I think I've read one too many fics with Usa, or some other innocent girl ending up at Elrond's. But I'll think about it, and if it works with what I have in mind, then that's all good. Review!

*Daphnia returns, takes one look at the ominous crowd and lets out a small 'eep!' and runs back!*

I think you get the message. Review please, it's only courteous, polite, human and decent, among other, quite sociable qualities. Then again, if you are a rude, antisocial, insufferable, idiotic, mouse colored, flatulent HOG of an ALIEN from some warped and twisted universe that has NO morals whatsoever, feel free to skip the review button's pleas to review for this chapter and its desperate author and continue on your regular way. NO SMOOCHIES FOR YOU!

And may you pleasantly rot in hell.

=)

And for those of you who do have a brain greater than the size of a pea, and a heart warmer than the fires of Mt. Doom, Blessed be for your kind hearts and thoughtfulness to review. You are so COOL! (HINT, HINT)!!

Arigatou minna!

Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8: Just Peachy Keen

A PITTED ASTEROID ORBITING THE EARTH'S TALE

Chapter 8: Just Peachy Keen

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover… and perhaps a bit stereotypical?

SUMMARY: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SM/LOTR Xover

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and Lord of the Rings belong to Naeko Takeuchi and J.R.R. Tolkien respectively. *sigh* do not harass me for claiming ownership on anything but the characters of my own creation. If you do then you are stupid and shall be thrown into the fiery depths of Mordor and be banished for all time.

LAST TIME ON PITTED ASTEROID:

"Then why worry? If the child is truly the 'One,' why worry if she will accept it? She will do what is right in the end. She always does."

Chronos let out a sad smile.

"Because she is human, daughter. And like all humans, she loves."

****

NOTE: IT WOULD BE ADVISED TO REREAD CHAPTER 5 IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT IT'S ABOUT. VERY IMPORTANT FOR THIS CHAPTER.

*authoress comes out and says, "JUST READ THE @%!&$ STORY! MY GOODNESS PEOPLE!!" walks off stage, muttering about directions and blind people.*

A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale

Chapter 8: Just Peachy Keen

The lone ranger was frankly more than a bit tired, although to look upon him, one would merely see the self-trained countenance of a seasoned soldier and wanderer.

He had just come from a very trying ordeal concerning a band of marauding Orcs and a group of untrained men. Luckily, the casualties had been minimal, considering how far they were outnumbered. The mild skirmish had been a bother, but nothing hugely out of proportion. Yet the ranger couldn't help but be a tad restless over the increasing groups of seemingly random Orcs and the helplessness of the men they came across. Something was amiss, but what exactly it could be, he was unable to say.

"Good help is so very hard to find in these times," he murmured to himself as he gave his horse a friendly pat on his broad chest, tugging at the straps that held his supplies to make sure they were secure.

The sun was rising, and it was best that he be off. The ranger was eager to leave, wanting to feel the rush of the wind through his unruly brown hair, and the feel of the horse galloping across the old lands. He was a ranger by nature, always moving, and always on the prowl. Never would he tarry at one place for too long.

One would say that it appeared as if he was running from something.

But then again, he was never around long enough to make any such judgement upon.

The wanderer now sought to return to Rivendell, home of his foster father, Elrond Peredhil, or Half-Elven, in hopes of deciphering the growing mystery in his hands.

The first rays of the morning sun had just begun to hit the hills surrounding the village he had stayed in for the night, to recover from a few minor injuries. Just as he had swung himself up onto his trusty steed, a figure clad in gray upon an equally ashen steed galloped over the horizon, bathed in the pale morning glow. The ranger squinted his eyes in the direction of the figure, and then smirked at the recognition if his old friend.

It appeared that he would be momentarily delayed.

Gandalf the Grey sought his counsel.

***

Usagi tumbled into her bed, a bundle of exhausted nerves.

There had been a double team of youma tonight, in the park. Luckily, it was so late that only a few bystanders had been about, but it was still a rough fight nonetheless. Usagi had heard the telltale yells of shock as she walked by the park. _You would think that the people of Juuban would be used to this by now_, she had mused, _but then again, you would think I would have come to expect an attack from the park like clockwork. They always do come back to the same old haunts_.

Calling out her transformation as she sprinted on over, Usagi also pulled out her communicator but then thought twice and tucked it back into her sub dimensional space pocket. She could handle two youmas, and there was no need to call the whole team on a school night.

And so Usagi proceeded to battle the twin youma, both of which gave off foul odors and were covered in a mysterious magenta slime. They were fairly simple youma, so Usagi grew a bit careless. As a result, she ended up spraining her ankle, and nearly having her head cut off before she called out, "Moon Tiara, MAGIC!" and dusting the old baddies.

__

You're growing cocky Moon, she reflected to herself. Brushing off the youma dust, Usagi was about to revert back to her civilian form when she spied a dark figure in the distance. There wasn't much light, only a sliver of the moon poking out from the clouds, but it was enough for her to retrieve her moon wand in case of another attack.

"Who goes there?"

The figure looked up at the sound of Sailor Moon's voice. It appeared as if it were taking notes of some kind. Looking at its surroundings, it appeared a bit surprised that they were now alone. Obviously, it hadn't been paying attention and was severely concentrated on the task at hand. Nearly dropping whatever it was writing on in the process, the figure muttered a few undecipherable words and melted into the ground.

Sailor Moon jumped in surprise. _What was THAT?_ She made her way over to the spot and eyed the ground, prodding at it with her booted foot before stepping back. _How odd._ Shrugging, and not knowing what to make of the bizarre event, Usagi touched her brooch, detransformed and limped her way back home, wincing from her ankle. It would just have to be something she told the scouts later. She, for one, was too fizzed out to go gallivanting across town to solve the mystery now.

Whatever it was could wait until later.

And so it was that Usagi arrived home, exhausted and limping. Luna had gone over to Minako's house, to discuss strategy with Artemis. _Not that there needs to be any strategy to discuss, but I know better than to stop Luna. But honestly, if she wanted to get one on one with Artemis, she doesn't have to make up such a lame excuse every single time. What does she think I am? Daft?_ Chuckling to herself at the possibility of Luna and romance in the same picture, Usagi's thoughts turned to the relationship between her and Mamoru.

Wrapping her ankle in ice and cloth, Usagi leaned against the headboard of her bed. Things with Mamoru had gotten nowhere as of late. They might as well have been just friends for all that they saw each other. Usagi knew he was just busy preparing to be a doctor. And she was preoccupied with Sailor Moon and graduating from high school. But, truth be told, things had been rather off ever since Mamoru came back from medical school in America. Usagi couldn't lay the blame completely on him either. She hadn't made much of an effort on her part. Time had passed and the two rarely saw each other any more. They hadn't even gone out on a date in over five months! Usagi didn't question their love – they were after all destined to be together, soul mates. But perhaps something else was amiss?

__

Now there's a thought. _What if… No, that's silly_. Pausing, Usagi lifted up an old picture of her and Mamoru, only last year. Things had been so different then. _What if we just aren't meant to be? What if something has changed and things just aren't they way it used to be?_

But that's impossible, right? Usagi didn't know anything just about now,"We're soul mates. Meant for each other…" she whispered in the dark, _And besides, Pluto would have said something_, she reflected.

Returning the picture to its original spot, Usagi flicked off the lights and snuggled under the covers, taking care to make sure her ankle would be okay. She would talk to Pluto about her and Mamoru, as well as the youma attacks. It was time that guardian gave some answers.

__

Some hours later…

Usagi twisted the sheets of her bed, her skin bathed in a sheen coat of sweat. She was having the most intense dream…

__

Usagi was once again in the black void of nothingness, white dress and everything, something she hadn't been back to ever since a few months ago. It had been so long, that she had almost forgotten.

Just peachy keen, isn't it? _She thought to herself._

"So boys, watcha got for in store for me this time around? Cos I gotta tell ya, I ain't seein' no better than the last time ya kidnapped me."

"Your attempts to mock us are useless and a waste of energy warrior. Be silent."

"Pshhh… I think not. If you have the gal to take me from my snuggly little bed and stand me here for some twisted reason you don't see fit to tell me, then I think I can act however the *hell* I want to, got it buster?" _Usagi demanded, as she felt her old anger from their last encounter worm its way back into her thoughts._

Although Usagi was normally more of a pacifist, preferring to calmly talk things out then resort to violence, these beings just knew how to push her buttons. It irked her that they called her in randomly and unexpectedly and never made their purpose clear. She didn't like being anybody's toy, which was how she felt under their penetrating gaze. Wasn't it enough that she did her job as Sailor Moon? Must they add more to her misery? And most of all, couldn't they let her sleep in peace?

"Princess, I know you are confused, but please, it would be in your best interest to just comply with these beings and do as they ask. It would be better for us all."

"Pluto…?"

Things snapped into focus, loosing that dreamy haze that allowed Usagi to think herself in her mind. With a distinct pop, her surroundings seemed suddenly more defined, and Usagi distinctly felt that she was here, in this void of a place, in full body, mind and spirit.

The sudden adjustment of her surroundings threw her off, and Usagi was struck silent for a few moments before the typical whisperings enveloped her and she remembered where she was. And the fact that Pluto was here as well.

"Pluto, what are you doing here? What am I doing here? What's going on?"

"Princess, as hard as it is for me to deny the answers to your questions, I'm afraid I must, for now is not the time to answer them. Please, for now, I beg that you follow the elders and listen to what they have to say, and what must be done. Times have changed, little one, as I am sure you have noticed. But I do promise you, that everything *will* be explained. Perhaps not now, but you will know when the time is right."

Usagi silently nodded, not really knowing what to say, but trusting in the older woman's advice.

__

Then, as suddenly as she was whisked here, she fell back into the dreamy quality of the void. The whispers resumed, and it was as if she had never left.

"If I may be so polite as to ask, if nothing else, could you please inform me why I am here?" she tentatively questioned, not able to resist herself. The answer she got, however, was another matter entirely.

"You demand nothing. You obey. You are a soldier, a warrior among the masses. Be seated!" a voice commanded, and Usagi found herself frozen to a chair that appeared from nowhere, vines wrapping around her arms and legs and effectively trapping her limbs in place, rendering her immobile.

"Why am I here?" she persisted, almost timidly. Whispers ensued, seemingly amused at the persistence of the young child for such a trivial question. Silence followed.

"To be judged."

"For what? I have committed no crime."

"That remains to be seen."

"Ah," Usagi got the feeling that they would make their judgement of her regardless of what she had to say, and it would not change no matter what she did. It would all yield the same outcome, and it was not in her power to change such a matter.

_"Under normal circumstances, the subject being tested is not to know any of this. But you are different. And times are changing."_

That's what Pluto said, _Usagi briefly thought, before replying, "Thank you. I appreciate your kindness in informing me of my predicament."_

A low chuckle reverberated throughout the room. That was about the maximum amount of emotion they had ever shown.

"Do not thank us, child. You would come to curse our name should you know what is expected of you. But that is beyond our power to disclose. Know you this: Times are changing, nothing is as it was. The future is uncertain and all things hang in a balance."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

Usagi had the brief image of a bright light and heard a fading voice that whispered, "Can you keep it?"

*~*~*~*

Gasping wide awake, Usagi found herself lying in a field of flowers, a small brook twittering merrily, naught but a few feet away from her.

Ok, where am I NOW? _She said to herself._

_"Serenity, dear heart…"_

"Endymion? Is that you, my prince?" Usagi called out, finding herself still in her white dress. The figure that spoke stood against the shadow of the tree, all but his face revealed in the soft light. His face was encased in shadow.

Endymion wore his princely garb, his usual royal blue cape and magnificent sword. He opened his mouth to speak, yet a voice not of his own came forth. The message of which caused a prickly trickle of fear and something else, to trail icily down her spine.

"Everything as it was before.

Back to the beginning.

Back to before."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So ends another chapter! Hope to get tons of reviews for this one as I worked REALLY hard on it. Now for personal comments:

****

ElveNDestiNy: Thank you! That's a really sweet complement and I feel honored to have convinced you that crossovers aren't all that bad. Keep reviewing!

****

Callisto Star: Dude! You and I are so on the same wavelength here! I'm glad you are feeling the spiral, so far, you're the only one who has (or said they have). Interesting thoughts on the stalker, but I won't tell you if you are right or wrong. Hope this chapter answers some more questions! And review! (I love your reviews).

****

CosmosAngel1: Thanks! *blush* I'm not that great, really, but thanks anyway, it means a lot to have others appreciate my writing style. Hope you enjoyed this installment! Review!

****

Guju-Girl: What's funny? Lol, I don't remember. Review!

****

devine-desire: *I've* got someone totally hooked! Wow. That really is a dream come true. THANKS!!! When I read your review, well, I couldn't believe it! It means so much to know that someone is so attached to the story, especially since I get attached to others so much, and really admire their writing and hope to one day approach their status. THANKS! And review!

****

AnimeGirl: Thanks for reviewing! Welcome on board and I look forward to hearing from you. Keep reviewing!

****

To all my reviewers: THANKS! You're feedback means so much! It's lovely to know that people are reading and appreciating. It gives this story meaning and worth. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and REVIEW!

Ja ne minna-chan!

moonbunny77


	9. Chapter 9: Debating Destiny

A PITTED ASTEROID ORBITING THE EARTH'S TALE

Chapter 9: Debating Destiny

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover… and perhaps a bit stereotypical?

SUMMARY: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SM/LOTR Xover

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and Lord of the Rings belong to Naeko Takeuchi and J.R.R. Tolkien respectively. sigh do not harass me for claiming ownership on anything but the characters of my own creation. If you do then you are stupid and shall be thrown into the fiery depths of Mordor and be banished for all time.

LAST TIME ON PITTED ASTEROID:

The figure looked up at the sound of Sailor Moon's voice. It appeared as if it were taking notes of some kind. Looking at its surroundings, it appeared a bit surprised that they were now alone. Obviously, it hadn't been paying attention and was severely concentrated on the task at hand. Nearly dropping whatever it was writing on in the process, the figure muttered a few undecipherable words and melted into the ground.

- - - - - -

"Do not thank us, child. You would come to curse our name should you know what is expected of you. But that is beyond our power to disclose. Know you this: Times are changing, nothing is as it was. The future is uncertain and all things hang in a balance."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

Usagi had the brief image of a bright light and heard a fading voice that whispered, "Can you keep it?"

- - - - - - 

"Endymion? Is that you, my prince?" Usagi called out, finding herself still in her white dress. The figure that spoke stood against the shadow of the tree, all but his face revealed in the soft light. His face was encased in shadow.

"Everything as it was before.

Back to the beginning.

Back to before."

- -your eyes are being wasted, reading these words. Stop looking and proceed to the story, where they can feast on the delightful images woven between the lines!!- -

A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale

Chapter 9: Debating Destiny

The bartender watched from his post behind the counter of the bar as the peculiar pair made their way to a solitary table, half encased in shadow. _Best be left alone, they be,_ he wisely thought to himself. Over his long years as a trusty bartender, he had learnt a few tricks of the trade that had kept his place a nice, user friendly environment. His motto being_: Best leave each to his own, and there be no trouble for none o' ya_. He was particularly proud of his slogan, thinking it a stroke of profound genius on his part. So infatuated was he with his witty way of words that he had gotten it engraved just under the sign that read _Prancing Pony_, so that all potential customers could see what sort of business he meant.

Returning back to the current situation, the bartended swished the towel a bit more on the already spotless counter just for good measure. Eyeing in the direction of the odd duo one last time, the bartender returned his attention to other customers at hand. _Best leave all to 'er business, that's what_.

A heated conversation, oblivious to the curious stares of nearby bystanders was meanwhile taking place from the aforementioned mysterious pair dark corner.

"Tell me, Gandalf. What brings you here? What news do you hold that causes you to hasten so?"

"'Tis not news, but more of a feeling, Aragorn."

At this, the seasoned ranger couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. As much as he trusted Gandalf, he still had his qualms about relying on ominous feelings of doom. Moreover, he was more than a bit wary of Gandalf's reckoning that something bad was coming. But for now, the best plan would be to follow along with the old Istari, for he was a force he wished not to reckon with.

"And, well, what type of feeling would this exactly be, Gandalf? Is there sufficient need to rally the other rangers?"

"I see you are skeptical of my instincts," Gandalf replied with a knowing chuckle and his trademark twinkle of his eye, "Fear not, for such are the ways of you young people. Ever reliant on fact and realistic accounts, you are. Do not worry Aragorn. Have I led you astray yet?"

Aragorn at once felt ashamed for doubting the wise wizard. Tilting his head in slight shame, he replied, "Forgive me, friend. Your guidance is something I value and I do not doubt it now, nor shall I ever in the future."

"Worry not, young ranger. Now, to matters more pressing at hand. I assume you were about to ride off to Rivendell and consult Lord Elrond of the recent increase in Orc attacks?"

"Yes, it has been an ever-growing concern, and last night's attack only further steeled my desire to inform my foster father of these recent events."

The Istari nodded in agreement, taking out his pipe and lighting it. He then sat back in deep thought, as he puffed little holes of smoke that wafted about the area before dissipating completely. Aragorn took a sip of the ale he had requested and left Gandalf to his thoughts. He knew better than to interrupt the wise wizard in moments like this.

"What do you intend to do about these attacks, Aragorn? What do you think of them?"

At this Aragorn paused. Why would Gandalf seek his counsel? Nevertheless, he answered the question to the best of his abilities, with the knowledge that everything Gandalf did in life was with some distinct purpose, and this matter was certainly no less. Although what the purpose may be, he had yet to find out.

"It disturbs me that these attacks have grown more frequent. The evil in these lands is growing, Gandalf. I fear that it may overcome Middle Earth, should we not rally our forces in retaliation."

It was now Gandalf's turn to raise his eyebrow at the ranger's astute observations. Prodding a bit further, he questioned, "Do you not feel that such calls for war are a bit extreme? For the whole of Middle Earth to be in danger? What brings you to such a drastic conclusion, friend? And why do you call for war so easily and eagerly? It is not such a light matter to discuss, and a much more serious issue that affects the lives of many."

Again Aragorn paused before replying, only this time he spent it preparing and adequate response.

"War is something I would wholeheartedly wish to avoid. Yet if it is brought upon Middle Earth, then I wish for her to be swift and ready for its defense. It is in my opinion that should these Orc attacks increase, given their current numbers and at the rate they are attacking now, in just a few short years, we could very well find ourselves against massive forces of Orcs. I feel that it would be wise to find the source, the ringleader of these Orcs and eliminate that threat while it has yet to flourish."

Aragorn was confused. He felt as if whatever he was saying was already known to the Istari and that Gandalf sought something else in his answers. Pausing for a minute, Aragorn allowed all this to sink in before quietly adding, "Forgive me, Gandalf, but your questions puzzle me. What is it that you seek from me?"

Gandalf chuckled heartily. "Nothing Aragorn. Nothing but your trust." Puffing once more on his pipe, Gandalf proceeded to make one last conclusion,

"But you bring up an interesting point. I would agree with your keen observations, friend. Some unknown, outside central force must indeed control the Orcs. But by who, and how? Who would have the power and the darkness to entice such creatures to obey them willingly and carry out their orders? And what exactly is the ultimate gain of such destruction? These, Aragorn, are the questions that need to be answered, should there exist such a threat."

This statement was left to sit in the air, wafting around the two, much like the smoke of Gandalf's pipe, binding them in a very serious predicament.

"What is happening, Mithrandir?" Aragorn timidly asked, lips barely moving to produce the sound. He used Gandalf's elvish name, as he did often as a child in Rivendell, fascinated by the stories of Gandalf's travels.

Gandalf heard the ranger's question and took his time in answering.

"Nothing now, but soon, perhaps. Go to Rivendell to consult your foster father. I shall meet up with you shortly thereafter, to seek Lord Elrond's recommendation as well. But for now, I have other business to attend to." With that, the old Istari picked up his pointed wizard hat that he had set aside and placed it precariously on his head. He grabbed his traveling cloak and staff and turned to Aragorn. With a soft tip of his hat, and right hand placed over his heart as a farewell salute, he was gone, leaving the lone ranger in the dark and smoke filled corner to think of their discussion.

My, thought Aragorn,_ does the old man move fast_. Sighing at the wizard's cryptic and unfathomable words, Aragorn downed the rest of the ale and picked up his traveling cloak as well. He had best be headed to Rivendell now if he wanted to make it within the week.

- - - - - -

Meanwhile, in a dimension and an age away…

- - - - - -

-Flash-

_A blonde child in pigtails was running through a field towards a cave, playing an impromptu game of hide and seek. "Dear, where are you?" the woman called out, while child giggled and continued to run towards the cave. _'Playing is so much fun, although mother isn't the best seeker,'_ she thought to herself. Clouds gathered as the weather turned gloomier and the child slightly slowed her race through the woods and to her hiding spot. She hated thunder._ 'It's so loud and bright!' _She had complained to her mother once, curled up in her lap during a particularly terrible storm. A crash of thunder and lightning sent her yelping at a faster pace to the cave, wishing that she was back in the safety of her mother's lap. "Who's there?" she called out, getting a familiar sense of being watched, "Who's there?" she called out again, this time in the confines of the cave. A dank hand unexpectedly clamped over her small mouth. _'Mother!'_ was her last thought, before succumbing to the darkness._

With a start, Usagi jerked her head up for the third time that day, to see a very upset Haruna _sensei_ [Teacher] staring back at her, arms crossed in frustration.

"Glad to see you joined the world of the conscious, Ms. Tsukino. That will be detention today, after school," she snapped, before resuming her lecture on the history of samurais.

Groaning once again, Usagi settled her head back into her arms, as her mind wandered off again, oblivious to the snickers of the rest of the classmates. _Rei's going to murder me!_ She silently thought to herself. This was the tenth scout meeting she would be late to in a row!

Sniffing in annoyance, Usagi delved further into her musings, disregarding the lesson entirely. The only way Usagi ever learnt the material was if she read it herself. Listening to Haruna _sensei_ drone on and on was just one huge waste of time. She wasn't stupid, contrary to popular belief. Just more of a self-learner.

Settling once more into the warm depths of her arms, Usagi reflected back on that dream, and many of the others that had plagued her head as of late. _They've got to all mean something, but what?_

Blinking her eyes, Usagi continued her thoughts in that direction, while trying to look as if she was paying attention to the lesson, when the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of her detention. The rest of the students eagerly rushed out of the classroom, eager for the upcoming weekend, leaving one exasperated teacher and jaded student in their wake.

Usagi opened up her binder and began her homework, what she usually did during her detentions. She had picked up her study habits, ever since the end of Chaos, realizing that she would have to start being more concerned with her future, in order to ever become a successful NeoQueen.

Scowling at that thought, Usagi once more harrumphed at the thought of her set destiny: Marry Mamoru, have Rini, rule the world. All in all, it certainly wasn't the worst deal in the world. I mean, she'd be filthy rich and have immense power, and be with the love of her life. Wouldn't she?

Yet still, Usagi wasn't satisfied. As of late, the lack of choice she had been given in life, in her path as Sailor Moon and as the Princess, had made itself more and more apparent, serving to remind her of the childhood she had never had and of the freedom she longed to experience. It was beginning so that it unnerved her to no end. She wouldn't mind doing all that was expected of her if it all ended up that way. If that was the path that ended up being laid out for her as a result of her own choices and actions then it was just fine. But instead, as Pluto had explained time and time again, this was her future. And that was that.

So here she was, having become a much more improved person than her fourteen-year old self was, two years ago. Usagi was much more serious about battles, and trained herself privately on a regular basis, using the crystal to simulate training programs for her. And this, she found, had become a hobby. Usagi had discovered a fondness for weapons, the more deadly and damage-causing, the better. This hobby, perhaps, was one of the highlights of being Sailor Moon as it granted her access to the crystal, and as Princess, access to different forms, shapes and styles of weaponry.

Her favorite form of weaponry were the twin katana swords she'd gotten and pretty much mastered as a gift from her foster mother, Queen Serenity, for her sixteenth birthday. (AN: Think of the twin swords Trunks had in DBZ, if you are familiar with that). It had been hers on the moon as Princess Serenity, which Pluto had presented on behalf of the Princess' deceased other.

To train, Usagi simulated the crystal, practicing with weapons such as swords, daggers, the crossbow and knives. To her delight, she had found a hidden compartment in her sub dimensional space pocket, which, once unlocked by a simple spell, allowed her to store any weapon she wanted to, and to call upon it with the mere thought of its image in her head. Because the hidden space pocket had originally belonged to Princess Serenity during the Silver Millenium, it had been used by the Princess herself to store a variety of foreign looking weapons, tools that hadn't been used since her death, thousands of years ago. This discovery was like Christmas all over for the young warrior, and for a few moments, Usagi didn't terribly mind being bestowed with such a Destiny if it came with perks like this.

Then her communicator had gone off and reality came crashing down. No play for Usagi, just another fantastic demon slayage. But that was then, and this is now.

Nonetheless, Luna had been very proud, as of late, to be the guardian of the budding queen. She was pleased that her charge had finally decided to take life seriously and accept her destiny.

Little did she know that Usagi was thinking quite the other way. Usagi smirked internally, thinking back to Luna's praise at her last training session. She had been the only one that knew of Usagi's steady progress, and Usagi wanted to keep it that way. No sense in making a big fuss out of things, wasn't it? No sense at all.

- - - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WooT! Another chapter finished! Wowz! I have to say it's taking a much different turn then I originally planned, but good all the same. And I know this wasn't major at ALL in the way of plot movement, but it did set some major background for her shift to Middle Earth. And sometimes you need that in a story.

AND THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Grins It boosts my pitiful ego. I've actually found that the longer I wait, the more reviews I get. Meaning I had this whole plan where I update every two weeks, but I've found that I should at _least_ wait a month, get the satisfactory amount of reviews that I want, and then also juice up the latest chapter accordingly. Works, ne? Also, you may or may have not noticed a few discrepancies in the chapter such as missing symbols, random symbols and quirky quotation marks. I tried to get them all, but they weren't on Word when I uploaded it. But then, as I previewed this when I uploaded it, all these random symbols came, courtesy of ff.net's new system. It's really cool, but very troublesome. So you guys are gonna have to live with strange quotation symbols, no asterix or squiggly signs and some random insertion of symbols. Hopefully this will be fixed.

**On that note, I've got to tell you guys an amusing story. Wanna hear? Read on!**

Okay, so I log in to check some stories, and here I get a notice that I have a review! (This was about two days ago, mind you, _days_ since my last update!) Delighted, I take a look, and well, the words look foreign. Because, hey, what do ya know, they're in French! So here I am thinking, what sort of brainless nincompoop writes a review in French? I look at it closely and notice that it can't be a good review. So yes, you guys, I think I received my first flame. does happy dance in the background

It had the words f you in it, or something to that extent. Anywhoo, I actually don't even think this person read my story as I think they responded merely to a scathing review I gave to one of their story. And it was on an anonymous account, which spells CHICKEN in flashing neon pink lights. I mean, if I'm going to leave a flame to someone (and yes I have, to extremely poorly written and garbage worthy stories) not only do I leave my actual log in name (as a means of some ID) but I actually suggest what they could do better. If I don't like a story, I'll tell you, and if you can't take my opinion, then tough. And it's your loss. I mean, it really says something if the computer-typed words of a person half way across the world offend you. I mean, really. But hey, to that specific reviewer, I will gladly keep my mouth, err, typing hands to myself, and not waste any more energy on you.

May you write terribly in peace.

So anyway, if anybody can read French, please take a look at the review left by _Blaiser merde_ and translate it for me please? If nobody can translate it, then it was a good laugh. I literally burst out into giggles when I discerned the words lecture and f you from it. I'm just curious as to what they could possibly complain about! I'm sure you will all share my amusement upon reading that review. (Which I have left for all to read and have NOT taken it down, like some authors). But thanks anyway to that reviewer. I just wish I could read it and learn from my mistake, ya know? Isn't that what flames are for? To keep you warm and toasty??

So anywhoo, thanks for bearing with that rant. Sometimes I feel the need to let certain oddities of society be noticed. Now on to personal comments:

****

Princess Silver Serenity: Thanks so much! I really do take forever with my chapters because I have read some darn good stories out there which have given me uber satisfaction from reading them, and I only want to do the same. Haha. Your review made me feel inspired to write a whole thousand more words to the chapter! So review again!

****

ElvenSailorGirl: You are such a cool reviewer. I love how you ran through each point you liked! I wish more people would do that often. It lets me know what kinds of things are noticed and what aren't! Glad you saw the whole thing with Pluto and Chronos, and for noticing the _Catch-22_ reference! And also, I'm delighted you pointed out the LotR reference! But you thought the end of chapter 8 was a bit confusing? Great to know! I took a look back at it, and totally agree with you. But unfortunately, I cannot clarify it because it's part of the cliffhanger! But I do promise it will ALL be cleared up at some point in the story. Gosh, I hate being so vague. Anywhoo as for your Silmarillion question, well, funny you should ask, because I'm in the middle of reading it right now. It's part of the reason why I'm taking forever to update because I want to finish it first. And then I can add in all these old age prophesy-ish stuff and it would sound wicked awesome. But naah, I'm not that good. I would love to include some of the stuff from there, but I don't think I have reached that level of Tolkien-ness to tamper with such greatness. But I will draw from the trilogy, and as much as I don't want to, the movie version. Some aspects of the movie do fit astonishingly well with the moods I've been creating with my story, much to my dismay. (I liked the movie, but I don't like mixing it with Tolkien). But such is life, can't have what you want, right? And as for the title, well… I really really wanna tell you, so don't tempt me. All I can say is look at it as words strung together. And that's that. If you haven't figured it out by the time I finish this story, then I'll tell you. So think of it as a reward for everything! Stick with me. And thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I look forward to reading each one of them!

****

Sere Star: Soon, my friend, all in good time.

****

CosmosAngel1: Congrats on finshing your story. And here's my update! Yes it's a bit late, but better late than never, right? And better good and long then short and terrible! REVIEW!

****

Blaiser merde: _Parlay voo Englais_? That and _oui, oui monsieur/madam_ and _Francais_ is as much French as I know. Mind telling me what irked you in plain old, dumpy English? Muchas gracias. Domou arigatou gozaimas. San quu. Shukriya. (that's thanks in various languages. Don't tempt me) lol.

To **_DarkAngelPearl_**, and **_PrincessSerenaXavier_** THANKS FOR REVIEWING! LOVED IT! REVIEW AGAIN!

To all: Review! At the very least, let me know you are reading it, and if you are feeling particularly generous, what your thoughts are, even if it's a complete load of cow dung. Just glad to see people care enough about the story to reply and let me know they are reading it! Thanks!

Ja ne minna!


	10. Chapter 10: Watcher's Wait

**A PITTED ASTEROID ORBITING THE EARTH'S TALE**

Chapter 10: Watcher's Wait

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover… and perhaps a bit stereotypical?

SUMMARY: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SM/LOTR Xover

DISCLAIMER: Don't sue because I got nothing worthy. I cannot possible hope to claim the works of Naeko Takeuchi and J.R.R. Tolkien so lay off. All original characters as well as the plot however, are exclusively mine. That is all.

LAST TIME ON PITTED ASTEROID:

Nonetheless, Luna had been very proud, as of late, to be the guardian of the budding queen. She was pleased that her charge had finally decided to take life seriously and accept her destiny.

Little did she know that Usagi was thinking quite the other way. Usagi smirked internally, thinking back to Luna's praise at her last training session. She had been the only one that knew of Usagi's steady progress, and Usagi wanted to keep it that way. No sense in making a big fuss out of things, wasn't it? No sense at all.

---Move it people! The story starts NOW!---

**A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale**

**Chapter 10: Watcher's Wait**

Aragorn rode hard to the elven city of Rivendell. He stopped only when the blanket of night did not permit further travel and no moon gave its grace to light his path. Despite his pace, Aragorn was hindered by a few other factors as well. His horse, for one thing, and the threat of orcs and wild men that roamed the plains of Middle Earth.

To avoid such encounters, as he was merely one man, Aragorn thought it best to take a less traveled trail. Unfortunately, it was one of the longer routes to reach to Rivendell. But the danger a faster route presented was not worth the time saved, leaving the ranger no choice but to pursue the longer but safer path to his foster-home. And so it was surprising to Aragorn, son of Arathorn, also known as Strider when he quite loudly stumbled upon a band of orcs.

He had been quite focused on his ride and it was nearing dawn. Orcs, being wary of sunlight, normally were only a concern as night fell, but it seemed that this rag tag group was an exception. Aragorn was further thrown off by the fact that this was an unused trail, that lead to Rivendell from behind and he didn't expect any living being to cross his path any time soon. It occurred to him briefly that the city could possibly be in danger if word of such a path had leaked out to the enemy.

It was a group of ten orcs. Even under circumstances in which the ranger had more preparation, ten orcs would still have been a formidable threat against one man. But now, caught off guard with no time to draw his weapons out and be at the ready, the ranger calmed his horse down and tried to speed off in another direction, hoping for the cover of the woods which he could see about a mile off. The orcs, too were caught by surprise, but recovered quickly and began to charge after him in typical fashion. Aragorn could only hope that the full rise of the sun would hamper their sight and he would successfully be able to escape.

"Noro lim, Fëaril," he whispered urgently, hoping to avoid a conflict if possible. He hoped his steed would serve him well, and be the brilliant spirit he was named for. If he could just make it to the tree line, he could possibly escape.

_In another region of Middle Earth, in a dark tower…_

A wizard clad in white robes sat in his dark marbled room, carefully turning the pages of an old book with his mangled fingers. He stopped upon turning to a particularly frail page, covered with several ancient runes and a faded portrait of a white lady. "Ahh, here it is," he murmured thoughtfully before taking out a piece of parchment and copying the runes down. Scribbling another message just underneath it, he rolled it up and pressed his seal against it and called for his servant, the Dotulrtug.

"Please deliver this to our contact on Earth. I am sure she is most eager to end her…" the man snickered, "her payment, as it were."

"Yesss, masssterrr. Asss you wissshhh." With that, the Dotulrtug disappeared in an instant to do as he was instructed, leaving a wisp of smoke behind.

The wizard stroked his white beard and sat in his magnificent marble throne. His nails clicked together as he smirked evilly and muttered, "Yes, just as I planned. Sauron will be most pleased with this new aid. Middle Earth shall tremble before our combined might!"

And so Saruman the White, once a contender of good, sat on his tainted throne and laughed an evil laugh, wallowing further into his black power, enveloping himself deeper into the evil that had descended over Isengard. For those touched by darkness find it tempting and fascinating. And few have the power to resist and turn back.

_Amidst the folds and fabric of time lay the lone guardian…_

Sailor Pluto, daughter of Chronos and guardian of Time felt as useful as a slug. Scratch that… she felt as helpful as a squashed slug with its guts played out in all directions. In other words, absolutely useless.

She was completely disgusted with herself, and her lack of will in the current situation. All she could do was sit and watch the world pass by and intervene ONLY when absolutely necessary. Which was, in other terms, absolutely NEVER. It especially irked her in times such as now when she looked into her mirror and saw what her princess was doing. Moreover, who was watching her princess. And all she could do was watch in turn.

_Never interfere_, she silently chanted to herself as she continued to watch. Some things had to happen to preserve the future. All Pluto could cling to was the knowledge that in the end, it would all work out alright and there would be a much deserved happy ending for her princess.

Sighing and wringing her staff in frustration, Pluto continued to observe.

_Meanwhile, in a dimension and an age away…_

One week. One stickin' week.

Scrunching her nose up at the thought, Usagi sipped a bit of her strawberry milkshake, but even that didn't seem to help much. _Gosh darn it, why does time have to fly so slowly???_

There was one week left until Usagi's seventeenth birthday, and she, as usual, couldn't wait.

Tottering around in the swinging stool chair, Usagi glanced around the quiet arcade, and frowned. For a weekday in the afternoon, the Crown Arcade sure was empty. _Oh well, _Usagi thought,_ perhaps they're all checking out that new place down the street._ Shrugging and dismissing the thought, Usagi fiddled with her straw, drawing circles in the pink foam and took another sip. Motoki was out for the day, and there were only a few workers, including his sister, remaining about.

Sighing wistfully, she thought of where her friends could be at this hour. _Let's see, Ami-chan is at computer class,_ _Mina-chan is at volleyball practice, or flirting with boys, Rei-chan is working at the temple or yelling at Yuuchiro-kun and Mako-chan is at karate class. Humph,_ she snorted to herself, _that leaves poor little Usagi all to herself with nothing to do. How, dull…_

Glancing down at her milkshake, she smiled a bit goofily and continued her mental conversation, _Well, at least I still have _you_ milkshake. You haven't abandoned me at all! In fact, you have given me much needed comfort._ With that thought, Usagi took a long drink of her milkshake and sighed happily. If life could just be about her and her strawberry milkshakes, it would all be good. Nodding subconsciously in agreement with the thought, Usagi hopped off the barstool and left some money on the counter. If her friends were busy, then it was up to her to make her own fun.

Usagi strode out of the Crown Arcade, the bells jingling in her wake, and set off into Tokyo, glad for once that she didn't leave the place due to a youma call, but of her own free will.

Little did she know that every move she made was being watched.

As Usagi skipped down the sidewalk, two flickering blue eyes watched silently from a nearby rooftop. If one were to look deeply, they would be able to see a constant fear and shadow that seemed to haunt those hesitating azure orbs. However, to the casual observer, this figure seemed the epitome of calm and composure.

The watcher took out a pale hand from her navy blue cloak, which was well worn and had grown thin. Yet it still preserved its warmth as it had since it was made, perhaps by some charm unknown to mankind. Those complicated blue eyes glanced briefly down at the crumpled message that lay in her hand. There was a weathered portrait of a regal lady clad in white and script of ancient runes followed by a hastily scribbled directive at the end. The script read:

_The guardian shall fall and destiny shall fail._

Her path shall break into darkness

Her heart shall be put to test.

In the end the dark will consume

And chaos rule supreme.

Beneath the runes was scribbled: _Watch and wait._

The observer briefly closed her eyes and returned the message to the folds of her cloak.

Yes, watch and wait was all she could do for now, much as she longed for the wait to end.

------end story-------

_****_

**Translations:**

Noro lim: Faster

Fëaril: Brilliant spirit

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I am a bad, bad person. I am so terribly sorry for having kept all you wonderful readers waiting. I know this is in no way fair. No excuses, nothing. I promise though that the next chapter will be up in a week's time. No worries, I WILL finish this story… I can just be a bit unmotivated at times… Now I shall cut to the chase and answer my lovely reviewers. I also got one random flame that my story was a 'piece of shit' and have confirmed it was a fake. Thanks to the reviewer for leaving a means of contact!

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO WERE ABLE TO TRANSLATE THE STRANGE FRENCH REVIEW. I REALLY APPRECIATE EACH OF YOU TAKING THE TIME TO DO SO! THANKS SO MUCH!

Midnight Goddess: You are so sweet. As you can see, I got hopping and finished this chapter asap to finish this story. And I hope to be much faster. Review again please!

Callisto Star: Thank you for translating the review. It was very sweet of you and I really appreciate it. Sorry for not updating sooner! ducks tomatoes But I hope this makes up somewhat. I laughed at the matrix reference in your review. Yes, I would agree. And thanks for recommending my story! That's so sweet!

Princess Silver Serenity: Glad you liked the sub space pocket idea. I was hoping a few people would appreciate it. Also, thank you for emailing me the translation of the strange french review! I really appreciate it and it was mucho helpful. You were the first (of many) to be so sweet and help out. Thanks so much! Keep reading and review!

Chloe Luralight: Thank you for your review. I'm glad and impressed that you are an author who can take criticism and not blow it out of proportion. I hope you like the rest of the story! And I'm glad you are being really mature about the whole situation. Thanks and keep reading!

Dragon: haha, yes you and practically everyone else is confused but that's because I have yet to put the puzzle together. So keep reading in order to find out how it all works! Review!

CosmosAngel1: Thanks for your review although I didn't comply to your 'UD' fast enough. Hope this makes up for it! (and no, I think you are the first person to coin UD... hehe)

ElvenSailorGirl: WOOT! You got the chapter title. And all by yourself! I'm so proud of you! Makes the urge of telling you to go away! And thanks for noting Butterbur's character. I forgot his name but good to know! I need to reread those books! It's been awhile! I absolutely LOVE how you go through each point. And I'm thrilled you loved Usagi in chapter 9. Glad to see she's coming along to other people as well. I like to see her as more than that cute bumbling blonde head we all know and love. I would love to help you with your story! Need a beta? Oooh, pick me!! Good luck with your story and review. Sorry for taking so long!

Devine-desire: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked my story. You are one of the few that has been there from the beginning and consistently reviews. Please review again!

Bunny-chan1: Thank you for translating the french review! It was very sweet of you! It means a lot that you took the time out of your day to do this for me. I did check out the website too. Very cool. Keep reading and reviewing!

To all: There is a new website hosting fanfiction of all kind and I have posted my story there as well. Feel free to check the website out and post your own story. They are looking for more authors! It's a pretty neat site that works similar to It's called

Until next time! Enjoy!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Drop of the Ball

A** PITTED ASTEROID ORBITING THE EARTH'S TALE **

**Chapter 11: Drop of the Ball**

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings crossover… and perhaps a bit stereotypical? 

SUMMARY: Serena Usagi Tsukino is tired with the plans of Fate and Destiny and rebels, paving a path of her own filled with many uncertainties. A SM/LOTR Xover

DISCLAIMER: Don't sue because I got nothing worthy. I cannot possible hope to claim the works of Naeko Takeuchi and J.R.R. Tolkien so lay off. All original characters as well as the plot however, are exclusively mine. That is all.

LAST TIME ON PITTED ASTEROID:

The watcher took out a pale hand from her navy blue cloak, which was well worn and had grown thin. Yet it still preserved its warmth as it had since it was made, perhaps by some charm unknown to mankind. Those complicated blue eyes glanced briefly down at the crumpled message that lay in her hand. There was a weathered portrait of a regal lady clad in white and script of ancient runes followed by a hastily scribbled directive at the end. The script read:

_The guardian shall fall and destiny shall fail._

_Her path shall break into darkness_

_Her heart shall be put to test._

_In the end the dark will consume_

_And chaos rule supreme._

Beneath the runes was scribbled: _Watch and wait._

The observer briefly closed her eyes and returned the message to the folds of her cloak.

Yes, watch and wait was all she could do for now, much as she longed for the wait to end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Pitted Asteroid Orbiting the Earth's Tale Chapter 11: Drop of the Ball**

Today was it. Today was THE day. Nodding self consciously to herself, Usagi sat up straighter. Today she WOULD talk to Mamoru. Biting her lip, Usagi squared her shoulders and marched down the streets of Juuban to Mamoru's apartment.

She had woken up for the past few days with a terrible feeling in her gut. More than the usual feelings of doom and gloom anyway. But in particular, she knew more than anything that her life was not hers anymore. It was as if Usagi Tsukino was now fading to exist.

Usagi still felt the same… but at the same time, was quite unsettled as to what the future might hold. When she thought about life ahead, that sense of security no longer comforted her. It was as if things had become… unbalanced. And more than anything, she needed to talk with Mamoru, to tell him of what she felt, and to sort out just what was going on. That may include telling him about her mysterious stalker.

Yet as much as Usagi was apprehensive about the future, she couldn't help but feel a little elated, and more than a little independent. If her gut instinct was right, then perhaps her future wasn't so set in stone as she was led to believe. Perhaps this warrior of the moon could choose which path she wanted to walk, and live the life she always wanted. If not a normal life, than a life filled with choices made by herself.

It was Usagi's secret little dream to have a life unbidden by the ancient powers who seemed so set to use her as their little pawn in the game of Good vs. Evil. She liked fighting the good fight. But the ability to choose her battles, and make her own decisions, was a freedom she longed to have.

And so, picking up her heels, Usagi made her way to her boyfriend's apartment with a little more eagerness than she felt moments before.

It's surprising how a small realization can unfold a whole new set of options. Such was the case for Usagi by the time she raised her hand to knock on Mamoru's apartment. She could do this.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

On yet another plane of existence, between the fabric of time and space…

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Pluto eyed the distant actions of the princess from her ancient mirror and frowned. _Odd_, she thought_, What's this?_

The mirror had begun to take a glazed sort of look, the kind where if one squints their eyes hard enough, the image blurs together. Alarmed, Pluto waved her staff over the mirror, and attempted to push the fog away. Unfortunately, the white mist overtook the mirror completely, blocking the actions depicted in the mirror from view.

_Not good, not good at all_, she thought grimly to herself, _this calls for a personal visit_.

With a bang and clang of her ornate staff, Pluto reinforced the guarded spells over the Gate of Time, and with another swish of her hands and a flashing purple light, she was gone.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Back on Earth…

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"Hey."

"Hey Usa, this is a surprise. Come on in."

"Arigatou Mamo-chan."

Usagi silently slid in and slipped off her shoes, and followed Mamoru into the living room.

"Want anything to eat? I was just making a snack…"

"No thanks."

Mamoru frowned. Usagi seemed to be acting awful weird and she refused food, "Everything okay Usa? Is something going on that you want to tell me?"

Usagi opened her mouth to speak but closed it and furrowed her brows. She glared at the carpet as if drawing some strength from the coffee stain on the floor a few feet away.

"Usa?"

"When did I stop being Usako?"

Mamoru became even more confused by this, "What do you mean? Of course you're my Usako…"

"Am I really, Mamoru?"

"Usag… Usako, what's wrong? Why are you saying this?"

Usagi took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She needed to say this right. She owed him that much.

"Mamo-chan… Mamoru, what – what is this?"

"Is what Usa? What is what?"

"What is us? I mean, what are we?"

"Usagi," Mamoru laughed nervously, "You're not making sense."

"Yeah," she let out a dry chuckle, "I'm not making sense to myself."

A few moments passed before she spoke again, "I need to tell you something I realized the other day. I mean, it's probably nothing, but it's just been nagging me forever. Don't worry," she assured, seeing the tense look on Mamoru's face, "I just… need to clear some questions up. Okay?"

Mamoru stood where he was, looking at her intently, as if reading the answer on her face. Then he grinned and plopped down next to her on the couch, "Yeah… Alright. Shoot odango atama."

Usagi smiled softly, "I miss that, you know. You haven't called me that in ages." Taking a deep breath, Usagi gently took Mamoru's hands in hers, and gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Just listen, because I don't think I'll have the strength to finish if you speak," she said, as Mamoru nodded, and squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking – yeah, me thinking, what a riot right? But seriously, have you ever thought of the future? I know – I mean, we're supposed to rule Crystal Tokyo someday. We're supposed to get married and have Rini and be like, these all powerful rulers. Doesn't that seem like a big jump?

"I mean, do you really think me, a sixteen year old teen from Juuban who has a passion for video games and strawberry milkshakes, and you, a twenty year old college buff are really you know… meant for each other?" Seeing the alarmed look on Mamoru's face, Usagi rushed to explain, "I'm – no, it's not what you think – it's just that I'm confused, and I began thinking about the future – and oh bugger… I'm sorry Mamoru I'm going about this all wrong!"

With a wail of frustration, Usagi collapsed on the couch and buried her face in her hands and moaned loudly.

"Usagi…"

More moaning and muffled cries of befuddlement.

"Usa…"

"Usako… aishiteru," My rabbit, I love you.

"Oh Mamo-chan," Usagi sobbed, burying into his shoulder as he sat next to her, "watashi wa anata ga aishiteru." Oh my Protector, I love you too.

The destined duo sat there, comforting each other and being true soul mates, completing the other half as they were meant to be.

A few hours later, Usagi woke up, having fallen asleep on the couch against Mamoru. Blushing at the compromising position they were in, she got up and smiled at her soul mate. Giggling softly at his boyish smile in his sleep, Usagi traced the outline of his face, brushing a few strands of ebony hair away.

"Ohayou Usako," said Mamoru sleepily, grinning lazily up at her while bringing a hand of his to caress hers. Hello my rabbit

"Baka!" Usagi playfully bit back, "You were awake the whole time!" Stupid

"And I don't regret it odango."

"Silly Mamo-chan!"

"Only for you koneko." kitten

Usagi smiled at Mamoru's endearment, but then bit her lip, "Mamo-chan, I'm sorry about earlier, and just bursting in like that. I don't regret us being together, it's just we've been distant lately and I just naturally began questioning where it was going and how much of this relationship is of our own free will."

Mamoru smiled, and brushed a few bangs from his soul mate's face, "I understand Usa, I've had the same thoughts, especially when I was in America. But I thought about it, and I don't know if it was the physical distance of being in another continent or what, but I came to a few realizations.

"I don't know if Fate and Destiny really exist. I don't know and I don't care if we end up ruling Crystal Tokyo and have Rini…"

"But we saw it for oursel…"

"Usako I know," Mamoru hurried, explaining what he knew was her concern, "I know we saw the future. But think about it this way, what if was a possible future? One not necessarily meant for us? What if, should things stay on a certain track, that future would be the definite outcome, but should things not stay the way they are, then things change? All I know is that a future with Rini does exist somewhere out there. Whether our lives end up like that has yet to be seen. But I believe there will always exist a Rini, a Neo Queen and a Neo King. It doesn't mean that they are necessarily us, you know?

"And I'm not really too concerned if I end up there or not. Just as long as wherever I end up now is with you."

Usagi gazed up at Mamoru as he finished, her eyes misted over with the beginnings of tender tears, "Mamoru… that's what I'd like too…"

"Aww odango, don't get all mushy on me! Wouldn't want you to look all red and splotchy when we go out to get some ice cream, ne?"

"Ice cream? What are we waiting for Mamo-chan? Hop to it!"

Laughing, the couple made their way out of Mamoru's apartment, and into the daylight beyond. Usagi happily skipped along beside Mamoru, content and at peace with the way things were.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In a place beyond the confines of time and space, existing in a dimension above all others…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Interesting."

"Yes, quite peculiar."

"They are stronger than we thought."

"Will our tampering break their bond?"

"In all of our calculations, no. It has not in past trials, thus there is no reason to suspect otherwise."

"But…"

"As with all calculations, there is of course, some margin for error."

"We must have absolute certainty. Any amount of error is not acceptable."

"It is unfortunate then, that Chance is a funny matter. It matters not, for there is little we can do."

"Everything is set then?"

"Yes."

"How soon?"

"Now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys! Don't kill me! It's been years, I KNOW. Life got in the way big time. That and a heft case of writer's block. But good news, I've done a huge arc of the story so I know where I am going, and it's all mapped out (loosely mind you but nonetheless done). Thanks to everyone for being patient and for supporting me. And especially to those of you who have been consistently there from the start and/or bugging me to update.

Because I've been putting this off forever, I have officially decided Usagi WILL be going to Middle Earth in the NEXT chapter, even if I have to make it 50 pages for it to happen. I will crank it out before I go further. So sorry to keep you guys for waiting a little longer, but I hope it will be worth it.

Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! Don't punish me for procrastinating so long!

**Devine-desire**: I hope I haven't driven you to insanity with the wait! Sorry for the long period of no updates but I hope this chapter BEGINS to make up for it. I know the rest of the story will ). Thanks for the excellent review as always, I love hearing from you! Review again please!

**Akirah, la nieta de vegeta**: thank you for your comments! Please review again!

**Crystal Moon Magic**: I said that? I don't know where but it I did I'm SOOOO sorry. I hope you aren't too bored with my story. Like I said, she's definitely going to ME next chapter. I hope you can wait for that! I promise it will be worth it! And the secrets will be solved soon… I'm cutting back on them… or I hope I am! Review please!

**Angelwings6117:** Ooh you're a very good guesser. Yes I know this is weird… I was rereading my story and I realized how abstract it is. Don't worry, I'm going to pull things together once Usa gets into ME. And yes, I made Aragorn hesitant about fighting the orcs for many reasons, primarily b/c he isn't as experienced as he is with the fellowship. Thanks for the lovely review though! I hope this chapter is to your liking. Review please!

**Jayden-the-Jaded**: Interesting thoughts. Pluto can't interfere because her title is guardian. She can only interfere when an outside force threatens to change the future. Or interfere according to her senshi duties. Duty and honor are important things in this story and to the senshi way of life.

**Elven Sailor Girl:** Thanks for your LONG review ) and your email egging me on to update. After that email I actually worked on this story significantly, but I didn't like where it was headed so I stopped again due to major writer's block. But now I'm back on track and better than ever! Or so I hope. Don't worry too much about the portrait and the script… it isn't something you can read into. It is what it is. I reallllly hope I haven't tortured you with the LONG wait. But like I said I'm back and updates will be coming MORE frequently. How is the rest of your fic going? Let me know if you still need a beta! I hope you got my comments on the first part of your fic! Review again please! I look forward to hearing what you have to say!

**Princess moon shadow**: Thanks! Good luck with your authorly pursuits! Sorry I haven't updated soon, but I hope you can forgive me now that I'm back on track! Review again please!

**Callisto Star:** Thanks! I forget what the website was you wanted. Do you remember? I think it was lotrfanfiction(dot)com but I'm not sure. Check it out and let me know if that's it. Thanks for reviewing and review again please!

**Devilsheart:** Thanks! Review again please!

**REVIEW PLEASE! FLAME, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, OR APPRECIATION, EVERYTHING IS WELCOME!**


End file.
